


words unspoken, hearts unbroken

by anoncitomikolino, empires



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Impregnation Kink, Kinda, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, in the epilogue, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/pseuds/anoncitomikolino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/empires/pseuds/empires
Summary: Dick Grayson has three perfect alphas in his life. How could he possibly ask for more?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Garth, Dick Grayson/Garth/Jason Todd/Roy Harper/Wally West, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Wally West, and all the permutations in between
Comments: 20
Kudos: 330
Collections: DCU Big Bang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @cherry for asking me to work with you during this dcu big bang season and then being a kind and patient friend as I struggled to string sentences together to make your ideas come to life. I appreciate you muchly!
> 
> Special thanks to @stevieraebarnes for the speedy beta work and cheerleading. As always, thank you to @salvadore for braving boundaries with me and helping me nail down certain sections of this story. And finally, thanks to @nitrojen for even making this possible! I keep saying everything is all jen's fault. One day you're gonna find out why!!
> 
> **WARNING**  
Please read the tags before starting this story. If you are a reader that likes to skip around, chapters 1-4 are SFW and filled with fun banter. It all goes downhill from there with the explicit rating hitting chapters 5, 7, 8, and 9. The epilogue is where the explicit mentions of mpreg occur. I know, I know. And I just want to take the time to use the P. Rudd gif right here and say, "Hey, look at us. Who'd of thought? Not me!"

Dick’s fist slams into the padded torso in a quick jab followed by a spinning heel. Each successive move flows into the next, building into a rhythm broken only when Dick takes to the air. 

As sparring partners go, a training dummy doesn’t pose much of a challenge, but this session is about testing the limits of his body rather than the depths of his skill. His kick sends the boxing dummy skidding across the floor. It bobs backwards and forwards sadly, but Dick doesn’t let up.

With an explosion of power, Dick leaps airbound again; one knee tucks beneath him while the other extends in another aerial kick. He flips backwards, dodging an invisible feint, rounding off the motion into a tight sumersault. He lands without pain, not even a twitch from his knee. A tight grin pinches his full lips together. 

Six weeks of riding the pine after another knee injury has left Dick feeling antsy. Being trapped behind his desk at the police department, and skulking behind the scenes in his own efforts of cleaning up the city hasn’t helped. None of that matters right now though, not when he’s in the air. When his body moves like he wants it to. When it performs as it should. He runs, feet padding across the floor, and leaps, fingertips brushing the dummy’s shoulders, and he twists it as he sails over, curling down, momentum sending him higher. A light landing sends him springing forward again, a satisfied grin on his face. His body working the way it’s meant to be, always moving, unstoppable. 

So of course something immediately goes wrong.

It happens in the middle of his next kick. The biotracker on his wrists beeps, and awareness washes over Dick. He feels each individual beads of sweat tumbling down his spine and the coil and release of his muscles. Heat flushes his cheeks; slick stains his thighs.

Dick twists an arm up to see the alert. A tiny flame animation blooms on the watch face bending side to side. A calendar unfolds, with little check marks to let Dick know he’s entering his pre-heat. If it’s not one thing, it’s another. 

Sighing, he starts unwinding the bandages from his hands. “Like clockwork,” he mutters. 

It takes more than a man in a mask to change the world. But the actions of a man in a mask can be the spark that lights the fire that lets the world know change is coming. That’s what hope is, a signal in the night to guide you. Dick has been fighting to get back onto the streets. He’s ready to be the difference. Only his body is ready to stymie him. Again. 

Snatching the towel off the ground, Dick winds it over his tense shoulders and sets out to find the WayneTech Vue, a modified visual communicator that’s much easier to program than the JL versions. He dials out to the first of three numbers in his personal contacts. After all, bad news should come from the source. 

The call connects after a single ring. Garth’s handsome face fills the projected screen. Long dark hair is pulled up in a loose bun, and a few water droplets slide over his cheeks highlighting their sharp lines. His is a remote beauty, defined by angles and hardness and eyes deep, storm-cloaked eyes that promise an unrelenting strength. And then he smiles, and the warmth in his eyes infuses anything they light upon with a gentle peace. 

Dick returns that smile despite the annoyance eating at his chest. Garth's soothing nature is exactly why he wanted to contact him first. 

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” he asks, and is relieved when Garth shakes his head.

“The right time as always. I was just helping this one clean up another mess.” Garth tilts his Vue over one shoulder to reveal Roy sliding an air tank from his shoulders.

Sunlight spills over Roy’s hair, giving him the appearance of a crackling bonfire. He waves before peeling the sleeves of his wetsuit off his shoulders. “Looking good short pants. Something come up? Or are you just reminding us how far Gotham is from Star City?”

“The former,” Dick replies. “I was pushing through some training when my alarm went off.” He flashes his wrist at the screen. “The heat index is rising.” The little pun snags a groan from Roy, but Garth’s eyes narrow at him disapprovingly.

“You are pushing yourself through your rehabilitation. What about your knee?” Garth asks.

Roy glances between them. “What about his knee? What about your knee?”

“I twisted my knee. It’s better now.” Dick glares at Garth for a moment, but it’s hard to stay mad when Garth’s concerned. He’s tried over the years but it doesn’t ever work. Unfortunately.

“Thank you for such a concise description of absolutely nothing. Why are you always minimizing your injuries?” Roy grouses. “And why don’t you tell us these things. Important things, Grayson. We talked about this.”

This is why Dick wanted to call them individually.

“I tell you important things.”

“No, you tell Garth important things.” 

Garth slings an arm around Roy’s shoulders and hauls him in close. “Come on, Roy. You know Dick tells me everything.”

Roy pauses to gnash his teeth at Garth’s smug grin. “Not me and Wally though. Wait. Does Wally know?”

“I was planning on calling him after I talked to Garth. And you, I suppose,” Dick begins, but it’s too late. Roy is already ducking out of the frame, and when he returns, a flat disk rests in the palm of his hand. 

The Vue opens, and Wally appears on the screen, grinning behind a pair of plastic goggles and a yellow safety helmet. “Please tell me you have something going on? I’m touring this production line and everything is so cramped and miserable and smells like crushed dreams.”

“Walls,” Roy begins, “Did you know Rob twisted his knee?”

“Again?” is Wally’s reply, and the fierce look his words inspire makes Dick consider sticking his head in his throw pillows and screaming. It feels like a four star plan right now.

“What do you mean again?” Roy asks.

Make that a five star plan, Dick thinks. He drops onto the couch to wait them out.

“He busted it up last fall. Knocked him out of the game for a while,” says Wally.

“This is a more recent injury,” Garth declares. “Because he told me about this injury a month ago and that he would be out of commission for at least six weeks. By my count, this is only the end of week three.”

“He told you?” Wally yelps.

Dick pinches the bridge of his nose. “This is not why I called you.”

“Dick is with you?” Wally’s head twists to follow the sound. “Aw man. You should’ve called. A squad isn’t complete without a speedster.”

“Actually, Dick isn’t with us,” says Garth, twisting the viewer around. “He’s just calling in.”

“He’s alone with his knee all banged up?”

“Wally, wait! I’m fine!” Dick cries, reaching for the screen, but it’s too late. He sighs when, less than a minute later, the doorbell rings.

He doesn’t stomp to the door, but it’s a near thing. Of course Wally is leaning against the door jab with a drink carton lifted in offering. 

“Brought you a smoothie,” he says, before ducking under Dick’s arm. Tempting as it is to throw out a foot and trip him up, Dick lets him pass. One of the smoothies is a rich purply-red and he would rather drink it instead of clean it off his floor.

“So what are you guys doing?” Wally asks a few minutes after he and Dick sort themselves on the couch with Dick’s leg propped on a pillow that rests atop Wally’s thigh and proper greetings have been exchanged between the four members of their team. Their family unit. Their pack. Dick wrinkles his nose dismissing the classifications as always. He’s never happy with any particular labels other than Boy Wonder and Titans.

On the screen, Garth shoots Roy a sly grin. “Arsenal managed to collect all the criminal elements shipping weapons into the city, but the evidence eluded him.”

“It was dark,” Roy protests. “And you can barely see anything this far off the coast.”

“Atlanteans to the rescue. As always,” Garth says smugly. “But enough of this. Dick wanted to speak with us and we have taken enough time from him.”

Dick glances up, lips pursed around his straw. “Now you want to listen to me?” Dick shakes his head. “It’s not a big announcement. I’m entering my pre-heat.”

Wally nods knowingly. “It’s about that time.”

“The most regular thing about me,” Dick says, then glares at Roy because some jokes he can do without. “Anyway. I wanted to know if you would like to join me.”

“So formal, short pants?”

“And,” Dick forges on, ignoring Roy’s interruption, “give you enough time to put plans in order.”

“You and Wally are the only ones with jobs,” Roy points out, bluntly. “Garth and I are freelancing it.”

“I wouldn’t call my duties ‘freelancing,’ Speedy. But the United Nations of Earth is currently in recess. I will be free to assist you, Dick.” Garth’s smooth face bends towards stern for a brief moment when he says, “We are pack, Robin. We will always be there.”

“I know,” says Dick. “But missions, diplomatic duties with the UNE. Childcare.” He shoots the last one to Roy as a reminder. “The further out you can arrange it, the better.”

Wally’s arm falls across his shoulder and squeezes Dick lightly. “Our respectable, responsible leader. I thought you smelled good when I walked in, you know. Didn’t connect it with your pre-heat.” Wally’s cheek is soft against Dick’s, nuzzling lightly, and he draws a deep breath. “Ah. I’ve missed this. Do you mind?”

Dick meets his gaze, the comfort in his eyes, the honey in his smile, and nods. “Go ahead. It’s been a while.”

“Too long,” Wally agrees, and begins to tease the soft skin below Dick’s jaw.

The room feels warmer, the whirling fan blades above slow, and Garth and Roy are watching them. It’s like old times, Teen Titans, when the most obvious people to supervise an alpha omega playdate were just down the hall. Despite the distance between them, their presence feels tangible, closer, larger, and looming. The feel of Wally against him and the gaze of the older alphas on him takes Dick back in time to when they were much younger. Almost to the very beginning, when the very act of establishing themselves as a pack within a pack had seemed as vital as it was rebellious.

Soft lips press against his skin and Dick moans quietly, eyes heavy. 

“Easy,” he murmurs when soft hands slide beneath his shirt. “I haven’t even scheduled my shot yet.”

“But you will. And soon,” says Garth in a heavy voice. Dick can feel it rolling over his body and he relaxes incrementally. 

“Yes. As soon as the other two agree that we’re doing this thing.”

“I’m in,” Wally says, while Roy shakes his head in disbelief. 

“Of course we are. Always.”

“I know,” Dick whispers. “I know.” He tilts his head pressing into the light touch against his cheek. More warmth pools through his veins.

“But you seem to forget, short pants. No matter how many times we say it.”

Garth makes a noise of agreement, which is always bad news. The only time those two actively agree on something usually means Dick will be useless for at least an hour. Maybe three. “I believe the expression is ‘seal it with a kiss,’ right? Wally, do this for us.”

Bingo, Dick thinks, hazily.

“With pleasure.” The kiss, when it comes, is everything Dick enjoys about having Wally in his life. Gentle pressure, a hint of laughter in the shape of his mouth, and a deep, unending warmth explodes through Dick’s chest outwards. 

“Mmm. That’s nice,” he whispers into the next kiss, smiling when Wally smiles.

“Only nice?” Roy’s voice drifts in from somewhere to the left. “I think the Flash can do better than that. Can’t you, Wally?”

Wally’s kisses turn from playful to heated with head-spinning quickness. His hands, warm and soft, slide around Dick’s waist pushing him flat with some urgency. The rest of Dick’s annoyance is smothered by Wally’s weight and his clever fingers curling through Dick’s hair to tilt him just so. He spreads his legs wider allowing Wally to settle in comfortably. He’s ready to wind his arms around Wally’s shoulders and put on a show, when a tiny beeping sounds from around his navel. 

Both he and Wally pull apart to stare at the trembling light beneath Dick’s shirt.

“Crap. It’s my alarm,” Wally explains, pulling back onto his haunches. “I only took a fifteen. I have to go.”

Dick laughs softly. “Well this is certainly familiar.”

“What was that? Two whole minutes?” Garth murmurs. 

“Typical Wally to me,” Roy says.

“Screw the both of you,” Wally mutters before ducking back for a final kiss. “You though. You, I’ll see in two weeks.” He disappears in a rush of wind and static trails.

Sighing, Dick glances up the remaining alphas. “I guess that’s the end of the floor show, boys.”

“I demand a refund.”

“I think the promoter should just reschedule,” says Garth. “Say in two weeks?”

“I look forward to it. Now, I have to go. Family business.” Dick reaches out to the end the call, but pauses, allowing the alphas time to get their goodbyes in. 

And predictably, they say, in unison, “Be careful.”

“Aren’t I always?”


	2. Chapter 2

The rooftop extends into the night like an unlit tarmac, and Dick is ready to fly. He races forward, eager to keep distance between himself and his pursuers, grapel in hand. 

A flash of red light bobs into his view, arresting his plan to swing away from his troubles. Across is a sniper, perhaps two, and below a parade of armed men swarm the grounds. Dick tumbles low to avoid their sight lines.

“Well shit.” 

A bang from the stairwell exit sends Dick scrambling away from his aborted escape route. He leaps behind the a crumbled edge of a turn-of-the century smokestak, wincing when his feet dislodge grit. It tumbles over the lip of the roof. The sound is minute, but the reaction is instantaneous.

Bullets spray across the empty expanse. The sound multiplies, an echoing  _ rattattattat _ that drowns out the commotion down below.

Henchmen represent the most diversely unpredictable branch of the criminal elements. They are always a combination of contractions intellectually, emotionally, and physically ranging from tall to short, thin and wiry to the model of peak human conditioning. Henchmen can be nervous or unflinching, brave or craven, loyal or dastardly. A henchman can be one mission away from leaving the life or furiously plotting to step into the limelight. Yet, despite the various permutations that make a henchman distinct and human, there is one thing that seems to unite them all: Henchmen are pisspoor shots

This simple fact makes Nightwing’s already precarious position that much more dire. 

Brick explodes the sides, sharp edges and aged mortar raining down on his position. He crouches deeper into the shadows waiting to make a move.

“Do you see anything over there?” A deep voice bellows. It’s their squad leader, a glorified thinking man guiding the henchmen on this rooftop field trip.

“No,” replies one of the men. “But I figure why not send a couple more that way. Herd ‘em like a flock of bats.” More gunfire rattles in the night, picking off more cover with each round.

Dick hugs the shadows, eyes glued on the additional henchmen sweeping the grounds below him. “Shit,” he mutters, viciously. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.”

“That bad, huh?” Red Hood’s voice is delivered straight to his ear, deep and unruffled by the predicament Dick finds himself in. 

The response surprises Dick, and he jerks his head down, hissing into the palm of his hand. “Hood? What are you doing on this line?” 

“Relax, birdbrain, I’m your backup.” And for a moment, Dick finds something in him unlock. His tense shoulders set themselves, and his racing heart shudders.

“I’ve got everything under control,” Dick replies. Lies. Okay, it’s not quite a lie. He’s biding his time waiting for the seemingly inexhaustible clips to … exhaust themselves before making a move, and he tells Jason so.

“Never doubted you had a plan, N,” Jason says, lightly. “What’s the chance of success if you factor me in?”

As if it had been an order from B, the words come automatically, “An exponential increase, Hood. I feel better about everything already.” 

The moment he says it, Dick’s suspicions rise. Not only does he feel better, a large measure of his focus seems to have returned. 

“Are you using your alpha voice?” he asks. It’s hard to tell with the voice modulators on.

“Would it work on you if I did?”

“No,” Dick declares grandly. “I’m not the type.”

“Then there you go. Where are you?” Jason switches topics, allowing Dick to refocus on the problem at hand. Five henchmen of varying size and impossibly bad aim are edging towards his position with heavy footed grunt guiding them.

“Rooftop. Northwest corner. And they’re too close for comfort. You?”

“South tunnel entrance.”

Dick shoots a tired grin that direction. “Shouldn’t be too bad. I came in that way.”

“And they’re still out like a light. What went wrong?”

“They added more men to the patrols when I was underground. And they installed a snipper nest south southwest of my position. Something must have spooked them.”

“Wvernsky always adds muscles when a shipment arrives. I told you this.” Jason’s been working the other end of this trafficking ring, and has been passing information regarding his progress through Dick.

“Yes, you did. And I listened,” Dick hissed back. “He brought in another two additional crews because of your Walshburn St bust last week. But when I was underground, another crew rolled in.”

“Sounds like Mr. ‘I cover all the angles’ has lost his touch.”

“Oh please,” Dick scoffs. “I was expecting a heathouse. They were expecting  _ you _ .”

“And I live only to disappoint.” The droll response is quickly followed followed by an explosion that shatters the air. 

An oily gout of black flame fills the air, illuminating the abandoned grounds with harsh light. Dick’s own position would be immediately exposed if anyone glanced his direction, but they don’t. As distractions go, this will do.

“Thanks, little wing.”

“Don’t thank me until we get you out of this shit show,” Jason barks. “Now sit tight. I’m about to show you what being the best Robin looks like.”

Despite impending danger and cockiness of his successor, Dick can’t help but grin. Having good, reliable back up never hurt anyone, and he’s ready for the assist. That doesn’t mean he’s going to let Jason wade into the limelight on his own.

“We’ll see about that.” 

Two small round pellets slide free of his thigh holster. The last of his smoke pellets. Dick affixes his portable breathing apparatus, and then flips a pellet over his shoulder. It lands with a soft clink, the smell of smoke intensifying in the night. The henchmen begin their surprised exclamations. A few gunshots rattle off, and then comes the magic words.

“Stop fucking shooting you idiots!”

The sounds of gun clips dropping marks Dick’s movements. He slides through the smoke disarming the nearest man within two heartbeats, the next is just as easy.

“Aah! He’s here. He touched me,” shrieks Henchmen Four, floundering in the smoke. He sends an errant shot into the night.

“Wasn’t me!” Dick calls from where he’s crouched beside the third groaning body. The zipstrips close, and he darts forward winding through the thinning smoke like a snake through grass. He strikes, and the final henchman topples to the ground in silence. 

“Superior Robin my ass.” Dick hefts the second pellet, ready to throw it at his feet. “Now, about that - hnng!” 

The words are choked off by a massive fist curling around Dick’s neck. He moves quickly, snapping a flat palm into the wrist, but the hold only tightens.

His attacker is tall, broad as a double door, and made of a mountain side, leaving Dick to wonder how the muscle worked his way into henchmen management. The guy doesn’t even flinch when Dick throws a knee into his side. Gasping, Dick scrambles at the fingers digging beneath his chin. They’re too close, too close to the sensitive glands beneath his jaw. The crushing pressure steals away his air making his head hazy, and when those hard digits finally work through the protections, Dick begins to struggle. His eyes grow heavy, his thoughts hazy.

Every course in dynamic orientation begins and ends with the scent gland and how it affects alpha, beta, and omega biology differently. Despite near endless amounts of training as a post-presented pre-teen, the right amount of pressure will affect Dick too. Is affecting him. He can feel it in his blood, the need to submit, pounding fervently in time with his heart. It tells him to sink into the feeling, to let go, But he can’t. He won’t. He refuses.

Just. Gotta. Keep. Fighting.

Weakly, Dick swings at his attacker, but his angle is off and his strength is weak.

All at once, the hand drops Dick to his unsteady feet. He topples backwards, managing to stay on his feet but just barely. A strong shoulder nudges him upright and Dick gulps air in deep, panting breaths.

“I told you to stay put.” Jason’s voice is fierce in his ear. 

“Hood. Perfect timing.” He winces feeling an ache in his throat. “Omegas?”

“Batwing and Batgirl have already escorting them to safety. You did good getting them all out before things turned south,” Jason soothes. “You alright?”

Dick closes his eyes and tries to breath through the urgency throbbing through his head. He clutches the hand gripping his. “Mm. Mostly. Not.”

“Just lean on me for a second, big bird. I’ll get you to the cave.” He pauses when Dick shakes his head as vigorously as he could, which is a mistake. The world spins a little faster and Dick’s tongue feels even fatter in his mouth. The urge to lean back, lift his chin, and submit is strong. Once triggered it’s hard to fight back. He wonders why he even should when someone he trusts is so near.

“No. Home. Take me home.” 

Slowly, Jason wraps an arm around his shoulders and brings him in close. It feels warm there in his arms. It would be okay if he just let his eyes close for a second, tilt his cheek against the heat radiating along the strong column of this neck. Dick whines softly, denied the scent.

“Okay, N. I’ll take you home.”


	3. Chapter 3

The balcony railing rattles under the combined muscle mass of two highly trained vigilante heroes, but like the surrounding city, it holds strong.

Speeding through the city on the back of Red Hood's motorcycle with the cold air slapping at his cheeks had done wonders for Dick’s headspace. His omega instinct had been quelled for the most part, and he navigated the side of the building without assistance. The urge to lean against Jason’s side is still there though. It's a curious feeling. Odd.

Relying on Jason as a professional colleague, sure, he’s used to that and the trust they’ve built in one another. Counting on him as a member of their patchwork family has been slower to navigate, but Jason is there when he’s needed. Wanted? They’re still working on it. But depending on Jason like an omega would an alpha is not something he’s considered. Certainly, it’s not something he should be doing now.

Dick unlocks the security grid and pushes the window open.

“Be it ever so crumbled there’s no place like home,” Dick singsongs before sliding through the open window.

Shadows and reflected city lights paint the cramped apartment shades of muted gray, but when the lamp flips on, it becomes a cheerful place, welcoming. Or at least Dick likes to think so. He looks around, and then beckons at the figure still waiting outside.

“I didn’t invite you all the way over here just to yell at you through the glass, Jay. Come inside.”

The Red Hood isn’t known to hesitate, but he does twice in as many seconds. There’s a shift in his shoulders like he’s ready to dive away from the building. Then he pauses while crouched at the sill before crawling through. Watching Jason’s wide shoulders shimmy through the narrow window is almost as ridiculous as watching the way his helmet turns slowly, obviously scanning for some form of peril. What danger Jason expects to find in his apartment is beyond him.

Finally, Jason relaxes as evidenced by his hands lifting from his holsters.

“Well that was a ridiculous amount of paranoia,” Dick observes. “You got a problem?”

“No. Just expected your alphas.” Jason’s helmet opens with a slow hiss. 

“This is my apartment, Jason.”

Jason’s gaze darts around the room in the manner of a bat, and Dick can imagine what he sees. There’s obvious things first: the mounted posters on the wall, photobook on the coffee table, a collection of VHS tapes in cases worn by time. The second pass is focused on the mundane things that matter. The position of Dick’s remote controls, the empty fruit basket on the kitchen counter, the pad and pencil sitting on the table where he jotted down an anagram to assist Red Robin in narrowing down some decryption program.

“Yeah, I can tell.” Shaking his damp hair out, Jason sets his helmet on the coffee table. He pulls an anti-adhesive wipe from his utility belt and after a good wipe and a gentle tug, his red domino joins the helmet. Dick’s as well 

Thirsty, Dick moves to the kitchen in search of water and electrolytes, peeling the zipper of his suit down as he went. He’s got the sleeves off and the torso hanging from his waist by the time Jason’s follows. At least he’s respectful, waiting for Dick’s acknowledgement before stepping through.

If Dick had to bet, he’d place money on Alfred’s extensive collection of Gentleman Alpha novels to explain Jason’s good manners. He tosses a sports drink to Jason, who catches it with one hand. A frown pulls the corners of his mouth down. 

“It doesn’t feel weird to you? Inviting me here?” asks Jason.

“No.”

“Feels weird to me,” Jason mutters. His eye strack around the room again. “Don’t take this the wrong way, Dickie-”

“With that kind of warning, I probably will,” Dick interjects. 

“But the only people I can scent here are you and the brat.”

Alphas. Dick doesn’t bother hiding his eye roll. He can't scent Jason at _all_ ever. Either he's swimming in scent blockers or his suit is completely made of non-porous, scenet blocking material. Even his ubiquitous leather jacket simply smells like leather. “Maybe you should tell me what the real issue is here, Jay. Then we can build a conversational bridge and get over it.” 

The disgruntled look on Jason’s face is worth the extended hand motions Dick uses to mime building asmall bridge and two fingers strutting across the imaginary planks. "See," he says, grinning. "It'll be that easy."

“Fuck. Fine. You never invite me anywhere, especially not this place. It’s, you know.” Jason shrugs. “Weird.”

Dick thinks back over the years. He’s sure he’s had Jason over, but perhaps that had been his hero-facing base of operations. “Well, make yourself comfortable, I guess. You’re welcome here.”

He receives a long, hard look after that and then Jason turns away, shoulders shifting awkwardly. “Thanks man.”

Dick prods at the sensitive skin along his neck and the scent gland resting there and hisses at the contact. The area is still tender and sends a wave of unsteady, anxious gratification through his nervous system. 

“New plan,” Dick mutters, because it's definitely a night for rethinking plans. “I’m taking a shower and then sleeping this off. Definitely five stars.”

Sounds of the kitchen follow his slow walk from the room, but he can feel heated eyes on him. Monitoring him. He stops and shoots Jason a look of his own.

“Are you looking at my neck?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Because I can  _ feel _ you looking at my neck.”

Jason bares his teeth. “You should call your alphas.”

Dick blinks momentarily thrown from his thoughts. “Why? Did something happen?”

“Yeah. To  _ you _ .” Jason shakes his head. “He got you good, didn’t he? Nearly choked you out. Hit your sweet sp — ah, sensitive area.”

“I’m fine,” Dick snaps.

“Sure, now. Mostly, but I can tell it’s still affecting you. You need an alpha. You’ve got fucking three of them that would come running the second you snapped your fingers.”

Dick stares at him, lips parted. “Important fact, Jay. I don’t need an alpha. We’ll just chalk that kind of lazy thinking to the fact that my scent masking faded.” And he’s in pre-heat is what Dick doesn’t say. The explanation fits. But Jason isn’t reacting to the pre-heat like he’s used to with the wrinkled noses and exaggerated sighs (Tim) or the various states of dishonor and disrespect his alphas must atone for after denying him a claiming mark (Damian).

“Stop looking at my neck.” 

Jason’s gaze snaps back to his face, away from the bare skin beneath his jaw and down his throat. Caught, Jason groans, frustrated. “Get out of here, Grayson. I’m about to do obscene things to your kitchen and then, I’m going to leave.”

“Obscene how?” Dick asks, suspicious.

“Like cleaning it for one.”

That snaps the mounting tension, and Dick waves the comment away. “You’d be the first.”

“Trust me, I know.” 

The shower is long and hot. Dick stands under the spray letting the rain setting spray over his head and shoulders until his muscles relax. He can take stock of the situation now, and the prognosis is he’s in good shape over all. The knee is fine, only some twinging in his shoulder, the lingering tenderness around his throat but that will fade. He dries off, grabs a bathrobe, and heads back to the apartment’s living area, wondering if Jason has left, hoping he hasn't.

Judging by the scent of butter and herbs hanging in the air, his worries were unfounded.

Within minutes of exiting the bathroom, Dick is wrapped in a blanket with a mug of steaming tea in his hands and an expertly crisp grilled cheese sandwich in front of him. It even has tomatoes layered inside and a side of fried plantains. Dick doesn’t remember buying tomatoes. Or fresh basil.

“There’s a grocery store open now?” 

“You have a fruit and vegetable stand like, two blocks from here, man. Do you even know your neighborhood?”

“Mrs. Wu was supposed to be out of town until Thursday.”

“News flash, Dickie. Today is Thursday.”

“Right. I knew that.” Dick looks down at his plate. The amount of food has increased by a factor of five fat mango slices, fresh and. He watches Jason slide his pocket knife through the fruit in quick motions. “You are surprisingly good at this.”

“I disagree with you there. It’s not a surprise because the Red Hood is all about looking out for people.” Jason waggles the fruit and knife at him. The dork.

“Looking out for, yeah. But caring for too?” Dick takes another bite of his sandwich. He snatches the waiting napkin from Jason’s hand. “You got a pack?”

Jason gives an exasperated sigh. “Just eat your food.”

“I am. It just so happens I am a master of multitasking with this mouth." Dick winks at him.

After a blank pause where Jason merely stares at him, motionless as a statue, he looks away, shoulders stiff. “I don’t want to talk about this with you.”

"Are you sure? You’ve always been something of a loner, Jay, so I never questioned if you needed more. But I'm here right now if you want to." 

"I'm sure, Dickie." 

“Fine. You get a pass today. We will come back to this one topic though,” he warns. 

“Why?” This time, Jason sounds genuinely curious but also confused, as if he can't believe that Dick's interest is genuine in return. And that hurts.

Dick places a hand on his arm and squeezed lightly. "Someone has to make sure you’re taking care of yourself too.”

“Who is pulling you onto the self-care bandwagon? Is it Steph? Don't listen to her or else you'll wind up with a monthly bill to some salon you're never going to visit again because they're a money laundering front you took out, yet the bank still insists you have to shell out those two months.”

“So that was oddly specific and I want to know the whole story, but listen to me for a second. What you're doing for me tonight. I don’t think I’ve seen this side of you before.”

“I’m nice, Dickie. I can treat people well.”

“And you do it all the time, but how often is it dynamic led?” He let’s Jason struggle with his pronouncement for a second before continuing. “You don’t show it often with us. With anyone as far as I know.”

“What? I’m doing it wrong or something?” Jason asks, tellingly.

“Never. Your instincts are high right now and you’re making sure I’m okay in all the right ways. Really Jay, you’re a good alpha, and you’d be good in a pack.

Jason picks up a mango and holds it to Dick’s face. “Please stop. You’re embarrassing yourself,” is what Jason says, but Dick can see “embarassing me,” in the tips of his red ears.

He takes Jason’s abashed grunt with a smile then bites down. “I’ll just finish this up then.” And he does. They find a comedy special and settle next to one another on the couch, and Dick doesn’t bother hiding his fatigue or the fact that he’s found a pretty good pillow in Jason. 

The next day, he finds Jason’s white t-shirt hanging behind the door. He’d taken a shirt and underwear from Dick that morning before showering and leaving out the window. He takes it down and presses his nose to the collar. Dick’s eyes grow so wide he thinks they might just pop out of his head.

“Damn, Jay. No wonder you wear protectant masks all the time.” 

He folds it carefully and sets it aside to return it. One day.


	4. Chapter 4

Being a responsible omega of twenty-six years, Dick takes preparations for his forthcoming heat quite seriously. Last week was devoted to tying up loose ends. After wrapping up his part in the trafficking case Batman was building, he turned his attention to personal matters.

At work, Dick approached his HR representative to go through the appropriate requisition forms for a leave of absence to start a week before his heat. The process has become less invasive through the years, but having to declare that you’ll be indisposed for non-stop fucking or, as the form states, simulated or consensual sexual intercourse with heat partner(s) for a medically determined period, is, in Dick’s opinion, completely unnecessary no matter what the insurance industry might say.

One week prior to his heat, Dick opened the Brownstone where he and his alphas will descend for Dick’s heat and recovery. The cleaning service has already gone through before Dick’s arrival and the food has been delivered. He ordered a week’s worth of food from Heat Treats, which offers flexible and healthy meals to your door. The guys seem to like them best, and Dick hasn’t dropped as much weight or felt as drained post-heat since they made the switch.

He spends the rest of the week preparing for his heat physically and then mentally. The physical part is easy. Dick goes to the major areas of the house—a more than modest three story Gotham home with a lush garden and private canal access in the back—and adding touches here and there to make the spaces look lived in and shared. Little things go up, mostly a few pictures in their digital frames, his favorite mug and cup on the kitchen counter. The right bathing products for each of the guys in the bathroom. 

On the second floor is a massive bedroom with an equally massive bed to fit them all. In there, Dick drops his luggage and pulls his heat chest from the closet. He begins pulling out several important items; an old tea tin filled with dried roses, a charcoal sketch, aging pennants from a Knights game. There’s more. Cracked wrist gauntlets, old theater tickets, a roll of film. Each item smells faintly of people he loves, home. They go on the built-ins across from the bed. Next, Dick pulls out a few folded items of apparel. A Star City Rebel’s jersey, a worn blanket, and a heavy gauze that shifts and flutters like sunlight over the waters. He places them over the pillows. Already the room seems more hospitable. 

Dick removes a folded white t-shirt from his backpack. He sniffs the collar. Smiles because the scent is soothing, frowns because. Because he doesn’t want to put it with the built-ins. Laying it on the bed seems too intimate though. He drags the ottoman closer and drapes the shirt over it. Better.

The last part of that is holding Dick’s peace of mind at bay. Even during his meditations, another issue persists in his head while the other thoughts fall away: Jason Todd and his seeming isolation.

He promised Jason time before he brought the subject back up, but he wants to be informed before that conversation.

Going through the Batcomputer files had been less than helpful. Jason’s personal history seems limited to a brief team up with Kid Devil when he was Robin, a tersely described mission with Supergirl, and then his time with the Outsiders. From this little information, he can deduce that Jason spent little to no time discovering his alpha before his tragic death. What he learned under Talia’s tutelage is an unknown factor.

Tellingly, the list of Jason's romantic relationships contains a single name.

It makes sense in some ways. The Teen Titans and Titans were Dick’s team, and while Robin joined them on three separate occasions, he never built his own team. Unlike Jason, the other members of their pack did. Young Justice had been Tim’s, Damian assumed the mantle of Robin with the latest Teen Titans. Duke had an entire city’s worth of kids to build and explore dynamic relationships in a constructive way. They helped save the city after all. And then Dick remembered Cass spent time with Babs and the Birds of Prey, which might have been the best place a developing alpha, beta, or omega might find themselves outside of Themyscira. 

There must be someone he could talk about Jason with before he talks to Jason.

He’d ask Kara, but he’s pretty sure that would be the fastest way for Jason to find out that Dick is fishing for information.

He could ask Roy, but that feels like going behind Jasons’ back. Of course, going behind Jason’s back is the goal of this exercise, but Dick doesn’t want to  _ feel  _ like he is.

Artemis, Bizzaro, and Kori are also out. Their loyalty is absolute, and Dick is only on the right side of their good graces. Prying into their relationship with Jason would send Dick out of their good graces with immediate repercussions. He'll ask them as a last resort.

“And this is why you’re talking to me?” Garth concludes. 

“It’s not the only reason I’m talking to you. Donna was busy,” Dick teases.

“If I am second only to Donna then I am practically first among the seas, the earth, and the stars beyond. So that’s okay with me.” Garth's smile is illuminated by soft lamplight, and behind him the pulsing depths of the ocean, but it’s the warmth in his voice that washes over Dick. He can feel it like a touch to his skin.

“You know, I don’t rank anyone. And there’s no scale in my brain that dictates who receives my attention.”

“No, it’s only time and proximity.” Garth laughs at Dick’s expression. “You seem surprised that I have learned your secrets, but we’ve known each other for a very long time. That’s why I can already guess your true purpose of this call.”

“It really is to bounce ideas around with someone who is level-headed and used to wrangling strong personalities. Trustworthy too.”

“Ah the compliments now. Keep going,” Garth says. “Strong, brave. You didn’t mention my eyes.”

“My second favorite thing about you,” Dick quips.

“Oh, so you do rank attributes if not people.” 

Dick nods. “I do. And to be frank, you’re only second to Roy in that respect.”

“That sounds like a challenge, Dick, and I will be more than ready to accept in six days time.” Their eyes meet, and despite the distance, Dick can feel the bloom of arousal filling his body from the way Garth stares at him. He squeezes his thighs together to let the feeling build.

“I’ll see you in six days,” Dick promises.

Garth licks his lips. “Before this conversation changes, I should ask if we have concluded the original topic.”

“Right. Jason.” Dick stealthily drags his hands from his thighs. “Would you feel comfortable talking to him? See if he’d like to shelter with us?”

“It has been a long time since I have mentored a young alpha, but if you feel it’s needed, and he agrees, I would be honored.” Garth grins. "It is interesting to see you take interest in this brother. He's usually a distant thing when compared to the others." 

Dick winces. "That one is on me. There was never any type of sibling bond between Jason and I. There was no time, and even if there were, I was too headstrong, too hurt, and too spoiled to be what he needed. I didn't know how to be a brother until Tim. But with Jason, well, we share a brotherhood now. Raised by and forged in the same fire. It's not the same."

“Yet, it matters to you and so, I hope one day to call him brother as well. Do you think he will respond well to team building exercises as we did with Wally? Roy and I could—” 

Dick bursts out in laughter. “No. No, Garth that’s my brother you’re talking about.”

“Oh, so now he’s your own brother. And really, it wouldn’t be too bad if you think about it. A mission or two together with alphas he can trust. He will open up, we will share our experiences…. Again, it worked with Wally.”

Dick juggles his hands up and down as if weighing that statement. “Did it though?” 

“We were great alphas to him, so I would say yes,” Garth sniffs. “The results are obvious. We’re still together after all this time and it is by our choice, Dick. We choose each other. And I think, with time, the others will come to accept him as well.”

Dick raises his hands. “Hold on a minute. I’m not looking to expand our pack. Just allow Jason the space if he needs to… to figure out his alpha. I don’t think he’s had the chance and the family isn’t the best example, you know? But us? We’re different and we’re functional. I hope.”

“Very much so,” Garth agrees. “Either way, I will welcome him as a brother and more.”

“Good. I appreciate that, Garth. I really do.”


	5. Chapter 5

“What’s six foot fine as fuck, flying into Gotham, and getting ready to take you out for dinner?”

On the Vue screen, Roy leans back in flight seat with one arm tucked behind his neck. He looks incredibly comfortable with his sleeves rolled back and the edge of his tattoo sleeve creeping from beneath the fabric. 

Dick laughs before he can stop himself. “Gonna go out on a limb and say you?”

“Got it in one, short pants. A super sleuth if I’ve ever saw one.” 

“You kinda made it easy for me when you didn’t say fabulously hung.”

A burst of startled laughter comes from behind him. Dick gives a little wave to their offscreen audience. “Hey, Jay.”

“Nice one, big bird,” Jason replies, still laughing.

“Ha, ha,” Roy drawls, voice bone dry. “And here I was trying to be nice to you.”

Day four on the countdown to Dick’s heat, and he’s only mildly surprised by Roy’s call. They speak to one another quite often, but it’s rare for Roy to show up out of the blue. Dick’s made sure he doesn’t demand this of him. Of any of them. 

“Why are you in the city anyway?”

“Helped the Outsiders finish a mission on this side of the country. And we’re back early.”

“Oh. That’s good.” Dick bites down on his lower lip. If their mission was successful enough to cruise back to Gotham, then Roy probably has time to refuel and make it to Star City before dark. 

“I’ve probably had less enthusiastic responses when asking a pretty omega out on a date, but it’s been a while.”

“No, I’d like that, I would,” Dick protests. “Just thinking. Wouldn’t you like to make it home to Lian?”

Roy frowns, confused. “I already am.”

“Early, I mean.”

“And I will. It’s not even two, Dick. Gotham traffic isn’t that bad. I’ll debrief, come over and take you out. We can even skip dessert.”

“As long as you’re sure.”

“I’m always sure when it comes to you, Dick. I hope one day you’ll remember that.” The conviction in his voice is palpable. Dick’s hands tighten and his heart stutters in his chest. The feeling is magnified by Jason’s soft murmur in the background.

“This is what I’m talking about, Roy…. Never gonna get anywhere if you don’t force the issue.”

“I can see that,” Roy says, which sounds like a continuation of a conversation.

Dick chokes on his sentimental reply building in him. “Wait a minute! Are you two talking about me?”

“Kinda,” Roy says, while Jason snaps, “yes!”

“Behind my back!”

“And in front of your face too,” says Jason. “Someone has to.”

“This really isn’t the time, Jay,” says Roy.

“No, I’d like to hear it now,” says Dick. 

Roy looks heavenward and shrugs. “Fine. We were talking about the next level of his trafficking operation he’s working. Omegas entering through Canada and coming down through Maine. I think there’s some intersect with your own case.”

“Bruce’s actually," Dick cuts in. "But I ran point on this last mission. It was supposed to be easy, but someone spooked them. Did he tell you that?”

“Jesus, this is going to take forever,” says Jason. “Look, I told him you were isolating yourself. Again. And I told him he was a shit alpha for not noticing.”

Dick’s jaw dropped. “Me? You! You’re the one who isolates yourself.”

"Me!?" Jason actually turns away from the flight controls to glare at Dick. “Are you on that again? No, don’t answer. We’re not talking about it, Dick.”

“We could all not talk about it later, over dinner,” Roy suggests, an amused smile on his face.

“I’m not a third wheel,” is Jason’s clipped reply.

“I think in this scenario, you’d be the spare tire. Ooof!” Roy rocks forward after the slap to his belly.

“Looks like you got that taken care of oldtimer,” says Jason. 

Through the Vue screen, the world looks incredibly bright and vivid, so Dick doesn’t think he’s imagining the utter ease in Jason’s shoulders or the affection in Roy’s grin before he retaliates by digging his knuckles into the back of Jason’s head. 

“You really are welcome to come out with us, Jay,” Dick says. 

“Am I the only one who heard your alpha ask you out on a date? That’s usually a two-person affair. Unless that changed in my absence.”

“Group dates have always been a thing,” Roy says.

“And we want you to join us,” Dick concludes. “It’s just dinner, and it’s on Roy.”

Jason turns back to the flight controls. “You should’ve led with that,” Jason replies. “Would’ve save some time.”

Roy gives him an exaggerated thumbs up. “We’ll pick you up within the hour, babe. See you soon.”

* * *

“Damn if I haven’t missed this, short pants,” Roy says, nearly two hours later on the couch of the Brownstone. Dick sits in his lap with arms looped around Roy’s waist and his nose tucked against Roy’s neck.

“Mm?” It’s all Dick can manage right now. His belly his full and his head is filled with the scent of yew and a distant bonfire that distinguishes Roy from all others. There’s the faintest hint of gun smoke and sweet leather, which is nice too. A soft kiss is pressed against his temple, and he smiles tiredly.

“Scenting you. I forgot how good it is. Pre-heat and all. Brings back memories.”

Dick nods, nuzzling deeper. They’d all been so stupidly young at that point, and their guardians too in retrospect. Who thought it would be a good idea for Roy to supervise dynamic play between Dick and Wally? Certainly not Dick. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Maybe next heat, you can spend the week before with us.”

This suggestion sounds important enough to pay attention. Dick rouses himself up from the gentle floating sensation so he can weigh in and says, “Yeah. We’ll talk about it later.”

“Fine," Roy says, a frown in his voice. "Would you rather talk about dinner? Dinner wasn’t bad.”

“I guess not," Dick says. "We should do it again sometime

Dinner with Jason was a surprisingly easy event with Roy there, and Dick was able to see Jason comfortable with them. It was nice, and a part of Dick had already mapped out a new plan to make this a regular thing. But regular in a way that doesn't put Jason on edge. It's going to be a four-star plan.

"I'm glad you agree." 

"You know, if you didn’t sound so smug right now, I would’ve gone to bed thinking you were just being a good friend and not some devious mastermind.” 

Roy squeezes him. “I love it when you talk about my big, beautiful mind, short pants.”

“Big, beautiful, and fabulously hung,” Dick mumbles. “But you can’t change the subject. You need to be careful with Jason.”

“What do you mean?”

Dick opens one eye and glares up at his unsubtle alpha. “You pulled out his chair. And you ordered for him.”

“I pulled out your chair. And he didn’t mind. I mean, for some reason neither of you had been to that place before.”

“His Hindi is fine, and he’s probably a heavier seed than you,” Dick says, referring to the alpha dynamic scale. “He’s going to get the wrong idea about your intentions.”

“My intentions? I have no intentions?” Roy almost sounds sincere. Almost. He brushes his nose against Dick’s cheek, and Dick turns into it with a sigh.

“You are not courting my brother.”

“Of course I’m not.” A kiss. “You’re not courting your brother either.”

“He’s not my brother, and no I’m not courting my brother either.”

Roy laughs. “I hope you can see why this is so confusing.” The next hug feels good, but also a little too tight. Dick shrugs his shoulders a little, groaning. “What’s wrong?”

"It’s the pre-heat ache,” Dick says. “Right now my chest is so. Tight and tender is the best way to describe it. The only thing that helps having pressure on it.”

“You mean like when you had to wear the training bra when your milk glands emerged?”

Knowing someone who’s known you since before puberty and presentation and all the embarrassing moments in between sucks sometimes. Dick pinches his side. “Don’t remind me of that. I ruined so many shirts.”

“Yeah,” Roy agrees. “It was kinda hot.” He squawks when the next pinch tweaks his own nipple. They go rolling across the couch, grappling loosely until landing on the floor with a grunt.

“We are too old and too broad for this,” Dick complains, legs spreading to straddle Roy properly. “We almost took out this table.” He jerks a thumb at the glass coffee table over his shoulder. “And I’m sore.”

Roy’s warm hands slide over his thighs holding him still. “You gonna show me your tits, short pants?”

“That is exactly what you said the last time.”

“Even after all this time, you’re a mystery to me, Dick. And I want to learn every inch of you.”

Groaning, Dick rubs his temples because that line shouldn’t work. It doesn’t work on anything inside of Dick except his omega instincts, which quiver and preen at the soft words. “Fine, fine. Just don’t go all knothead on me, please. I don’t want to bang my head on anything.”

“I’ll try to restrain myself.” Roy says before attacking Dick’s shirt. Roy very carefully doesn't drag Dick to his back and shove the shirt up so he can see, which is an improvement. Score one for maturation. 

The chest support is way more advanced than what Dick wore as a young omega. It’s a solid of cloth covering Dick's chest in a breathable, wicking, compression fabric. Roy carefully shapes the fabric and the surrounding skin. It feels like a very nice massage.

Dick blushes. "I didn't bring this up so you can feel me up."

"I’m not gonna feel you up," Roy protests, laughing. "I’m going to reassure you that it's normal." That sounds like total bullshit and Dick's glare tells him so. But still, with hesitant hands, he drags his shirt from beneath his armpits to over his head. The soft fabric goes sailing over the couch.

"Go ahead and take that off too. I’ll give you a massage.”

Dick frowns at him. "I thought you said no dessert." 

"Wouldn't really know about that," Roy admits. "But you're working out, right? You keep your bodyfat down and they'll stay just as small and cute as you want them to."

Dick turns his head, groaning. "I am not small and cute, Roy. Nothing about me is small and cute."

Roy doesn't bother hiding his grin. "You sure about that?" The hand on Dick's thigh sweeps up between his thighs. "I’ve always been partial to small and cute. Like this.” He taps between the vee of Dick’s thighs. He moves up and squeezes Dick's omega cock. "And this."

Dick's thighs close around him stopping the movement. "I’m a freaking six foot tall,”

“Nearly—” interjects Roy.

“Hero that’s almost all muscle, Roy. I’m not small. Or. Cute."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that, huh?" Roy's free hand rests on Dick's shoulder. He begins tugging at the support band with his fingers, drawing it up until the waistband of Dick's pants are visible, the flat muscle of his abdomen, the very cute dip of his navel. His other hand slides free of Dick's thighs and begins to caress his chest.

“This okay?”

Dick whimpers, angling into the touch. It feels very good. “Uh huh." He touches his chest, blushing a bit at how his tits seem to stand out more as arches into Roy's hands.

"Soft, gentle for something so cute and small. That'd be why."

He captures both of Dick's nipples between his finger and thumbs and presses down. Dick keens, rocking up and falling so that he straddles Roy's hard thigh. He opens his mouth to protest, but another pinch has him moaning. A third has a spot of drool falling from his lips. It lands on his chest and slides down. The flat of Roy's tongue drags up to meet it. He kisses his way to Dick's left nipple, sucks it into his mouth, harder when Dick squirms. When he pulls away, the material is near see-through. The pink nipple hard. The skin around it flush and tender.

Roy drags the material out the way. He sighs softly at the soft swell of Dick’s muscular chest, tan with pinky nipples hard and damp. "See. So pretty. So cute. You gonna let me see the other one? Let me compare?"

It takes a moment, but Dick does. His fingers barely shake when he exposes his full chest to Roy's hungry eyes.

"Just so pink and sweet, little buttons. Just for me, huh, Dick?" Roy mumbles it into Dick's skin over and over again while he groans sucking and squeezing and feasting on his perfect tits.

Dick’s tongue slides across Roy’s mouth, dips inside, rubs his face against Roy’s chest. And Dick can't think anymore. He's on his knees dragging his sex back and forth over Roy’s thigh, rutting his cock against Roy's side until he comes with a choked little sound.

Roy grins, softly. "See. Pretty and cute." His words are followed by the distinct clink of a belt. “Gonna let me inside you tonight, short pants?”

Dick runs a quick calculation through his head. “It’s day four,” he whispers. “And I took my pill today.”

“Just what I wanted to hear.” 

Dick’s urged onto his hands and knees while his get lucky pants are stripped down. He’s wet and throbbing inside, hungry for the blunt cock pressing at his entrance. 

“Oh god,” he moans at the first hint of fullness. It goes on and on, stretching through his body like a fire. He rocks back, gasps at the heat of Roy’s pelvis slamming up to meet him. The jolt of pleasure spirals down to his belly, deeper. 

It’s almost like the heat, but it isn't. The pleasure is good but not overwhelming, the rock of bodies soothing, and the scent. 

“More,” he begs. “More.”

“Look at you. Peachy sweet and made for. Fuck. Dick.” Roy’s hands wrap around Dick’s waist and hold him just the right way, just the perfect angle that lets his fat alpha cock move faster, harder, hollowing Dick out. And then the tension snaps. Dick keens at the first blurt of come shooting deep and hot inside him. He can feel it, practically taste it.

They collapse, holding one another tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Dick’s cell phone rings when he’s in the middle of organizing the southeastern corner of his bedroom. It’s the first morning of his heat, and it feels like a switch has flipped inside of him. Already he’s sweating and desperate cravings tug at his gut. His mind races from memories of being held, kissed, and filled to something completely random like the errant growth of his bonsai plant or the fact that his sheets smell wrong. Like there’s something missing. 

He’s not typically this bad on day one, not only wanting an alpha nearby but needing it. Probably, he shouldn’t have had dessert. He’s been longing for more since the moment Roy left.

Sighing, Dick settles onto his haunches to study the caller ID. It flashes KF with a spritely 8-bit tune of a video game saga title Dick only pretends to forget. There’s only one reason for the Flash to be calling right now.

“Wallace — ”

“Hey Rob!” Wally blurts, cutting into Dick’s greeting. “Gonna be late today. Can you forgive me?” A high, metallic whine immediately follows the blur of words, then a rapid fire of pew-pew-de-pews. “Hold that thought!”

Speed sounds exactly like you’d think it would. The rush of wind, a roar of power, static pops, there and gone in an instant. 

“Hey lady? You missed!” Wally directs his voice back to the phone. “Sorry again. Going to be late.”

“You? Late? What a surprise,” Dick mocks, while something inside of him quails at the bite in his tone. 

A pause is interspersed by more laser fire, then, “So that’s a no on forgiveness, huh?”

“That’s the heat setting in.” Another deep inhale and the spike of anger is expelled when Dick breathes out. “Sorry. Are you going to be ok?”

“Of course. The other Flash is running interference, but this lady’s new to villainy. Panicked when we got through the defenses. She’s turned on the lasers.”

“You love lasers.”

“I  _ do  _ love lasers.” Wally’s grin is evident through the phone, crystal clear and warm against Dick’s ear. He can’t be mad at Wally for very long even when he tries. “We’ve found out who she’s working under, so once we shut this lightshow down — ”

“It’s on to the next,” Dick says. One of the many advantages of speedsters. Recovery is quick, distance negotiable, and you can appear immediately at the next target to further disrupt them. Indefatigable and infallible that's why a speedster is invaluable in any situation. “Stay safe. Then hurry your skinny ass this way, please. I miss you.”

“Nah, everyone else might, Rob, but you get me every time.”

Dick smiles.

“Oh wait, real quick. We need to talk about the alpha you've been sniffing around”

The smile falls. “Alpha?” Dick asks. His mind churns at the speed of sound trying to keep up with the conversation shift. "Wally, I don't know what you're talking about."

“Yeah you do. He’s bigger than Tempest and scarier than Arsenal. Maybe scarier than Batman and Superman combined.”

"Are you talking about Jason? Why are you talking about Jason?"

"Why are _you_ talking about Jason to everyone but me!?" 

"I'm not," Dick protests only to have Wally loudly disagree and list the Fab 5 members Dick had reached out to regarding sheltering Jason. 

"And I get Roy, really I do. He's buddies, you're brothers. But I don't even get a text. Bet you were just waiting to go to Supes next and get his opinion. I have no idea how you can talk to him so easily." 

“Superman isn’t scary,” Dick says absently, trying to map where Wally is going with this. He sees the inevitable conclusion sure, but he needs to have his roadblocks ready. 

“Fine, Batman and Dr. Fate then. Or, I don’t know. Why don't _you_ imagine the scariest two people you can think of that are also a sexual threat. And have thighs that can smash rocks between them.” 

One of the two people who immediately spring to Dick’s mind  _ is _ Jason, complete with thigh holsters and a gleam in his eye. The image isn’t completely unpleasant. This is a problem, and Dick shoves the results of Wally's little thought experiement out of his mind. Roadblock one: questions didn’t quite work, so he moves to roadblock two: more deflecting questions.

“You think Superman is a sexual threat?”

“God yes,” Wally hisses. “I told you all about that dream. You know the one.”

Yes, Dick knows the one. It’d been a recurring thing for a while, a dream where Wally was invited to race Superman, but it wasn’t across the country and clothing was optional, and.... Oh no. Dick’s thoughts crashed into one another.

“Wait a minute.  _ Batman _ ?”

Wally clears his throat. “Well. I like.... Discipline. And. You do that thing sometimes. Red Hood too. It’s confusing. But I like it. I like it as much as I like Roy, and I have been drooling over that knot since we were kids — ”

“Don’t say anything else. Please.” Dick pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales until the image fades. “The point, Wally.”

“The point is he’s big, he’s hot, and he doesn’t play nice with others. You sure you want to add him to our pack?”

Dick’s mouth drops open, shocked. It’s a good thing no one is around to see him speechless even for this brief moment. He plucks the first thing that comes to his mind in retaliation. “He’s not that hot.”

The knowing pause let’s Dick know that wasn’t a helpful thing to say.

“Whoa. You must think he’s smoki — ”

“Wally,” Dick snaps, interrupting that thought. “Listen closely, because I’m tired of saying this. I’m not.” He stops. “You know what, never mind. We’ll talk about Jason later. After heat later, and I will pound it into each one of your heads that this isn’t adding anyone to anything.”

A whoosh, laser sounds, a huff of laughter.

“Pounding it into our heads, huh? Sounds sick, I’m in,” Wally replies. He makes a kissy sound before saying, “Ciao, baby,” leaving Dick to sigh heavily.

Apparently Dick hasn’t been clear in his messaging to his alphas. He’s going to have to try again, and soon. Because Dick Grayson has three perfect alphas in his life. How could he possibly ask for more?


	7. Chapter 7

Upstairs in his bedroom, eyes closed and hands moving furiously between his legs, Dick doesn’t hear the front door open and shut, nor the security code resetting. But he catches the scent of alpha, cool as a glacier and warm as amber, sweeping through the air immediately. The urge to come goes from necessary to imperative. 

The bedroom door opens. 

Dick tightens his grip on the base of his cock. His fingers curve inside his pussy, and he moans, long and low, as the pleasure breaks through him. He takes in a deep breath, exhales a name, “Garth.”

“I’m here,” Garth says. His shadow falls over the bed, crossing the noonday sun. It feels like sweet relief and his scent swells. Long fingers comb through Dick’s hair. “This is unexpected.”

“I know,” Dick gasps. “It’s. It’s a lot this time. Gonna be intense.”

“Mm,” Garth hums. His eyes sweep down Dick’s body, resting on the frantic motions. “Slow down.”

Being watched like this, steady eyes intent on each stroke of his hand, each shiver of his body, it gets him off so hard. Dick bites his bottom lip and darts his gaze away, glances at Garth like he’s shy. Long lashes brushing his cheeks as he looks up at Garth, whimpering when he cants his hips up to show his hole.

Eyes on him as he pushes shaking fingers inside his own body, the little moan that slips free because it really does feel good. Having these eyes on him. He wraps a fist around the head of his cock and fucks into it, sighing when his fingers nudge inside his hole, sweating now because of the lights and the way the bed dips under Garth’s weight, his body and gaze crowding closer. He licks across Dick’s panting mouth then kisses him hungrily. 

Need spikes through Dick’s body. He can’t help it, he speeds up. Hand tightening, fingers desperately fucking into his body. “Ah, ah,” he breathes. “Shit. I need to come.”

The fingers in his hair tightens, pulling Dick’s head back. 

Garth gazes down on him, commanding. “Then come for me.”

“Plea — ” He comes before he's ready and it explodes across his chest, splatters on his bottom lip. Come spurts over his chin and tits, spills from Dick’s hand to his belly. His tongue darts out to taste himself. 

He’s panting when he meets Garth’s eyes. “Hi.”

“Hello my pride.” 

“Have I ever told you how hot that man bun looks on you?”

“Tell me again,” Garth whispers before stealing Dick’s breath away in a deep kiss. He kisses so slowly, one that drags on and on until Dick can feel his heartbeat pounding everywhere. It's like he's drowning. He whimpers and tugs at Garth's hair, squirms against the hard heat pressed between his thighs. Heavy hands clamp down on his waist and drag him back and forth stimulating him with the promise of cock until Dick’s clawing at his own clothing, desperate to be free of them. Yet the kiss doesn’t end then, or when Garth’s fingers slink under his shirt to rub at his skin. He pulls away at last leaving Dick dizzy, lips swollen, lungs aching. 

“Garth,” he mouths. “Garth, please. I need you.”

Cool fingers drag over Dick’s twitching cock, his gently swollen clit, and Dick turns away. “Spoke too soon,” he whispers. “God. Too much.” He comes up to his knees and spreads a hand over Garth’s bare chest, he pushes lightly. “Lie down.”

It makes him happy to see Garth do so, long body lowering to the bed without question. Dick trails his fingers down the unblemished skin of his torso, to the pale skin of his inner thigh, then up to Garth’s cock standing hard and straight from his body. Like the rest of Garth’s skin, his cock is cool to the touch when compared to humans. With the heat building inside Dick’s body, it feels perfect in his hand. Delicate against his tongue.

Dick keeps cutting his eyes towards Garth, shuddering when he the intent on his face, the restraint. face. He moans softly and sucks Garth deeper, encouraging him with a hand on his hip to guide them back and forth until he's slowly fucking Dick’s mouth. Dick’s eyes roll in his head, and he thinks this is what he needs. Hard cock in his mouth, hard knot in his cunt. He needs to be fucked. Wonders if he’s still too sensitive. He spreads his thighs and sends a hesitant finger over his sexes.

It’s different than how he usually plans it. The way it’s been since they started sleeping together. Usually Wally is here by now. First, always when the three of them are together. Wally with his perfect alpha cock. Straight, thick without being overwhelming, a knot slips in just right. Then there’s Roy. Roy who always makes his presence known way down deep. Roy who whispers dirty things until Dick whimpers and comes on his cock twice

Dick starts fingering himself and sucking on the head of Garth's cock to keep quiet when he thinks about what usually happens after that, when Dick is fucked pliant and spread out over the bed, their scents hovering around them. Garth always rolls him onto his back, careful of the come sliding from his hole. Garth pushing Dick’s knees to his chest, gentle encouragement as he digs through Dick’s defenses, pleased because now, Dick can finally take him. He’ll push inside. Fuck Dick so good, he’ll feel it tapping at his womb. Coming there, just like Roy, knotting him tight so Dick can just take and take and take it.

The memories are almost as good as reality, and Dick keens high in his throat, needing both things to collide right now.

A deliberate tread walks through the door. The scent of smoke and fire, winter and yew. Roy has arrived. He crawls onto the bed to rain kisses down Dick’s neck, the sting of teeth on the back of his neck, fingers tangling with his own. “Damn, the scent is thick tonight. Thinking about my knot, short pants?”

Dick comes so hard he almost passes out with Garth's come spilling in his mouth. Jesus, he thinks, what a knot slut. Or maybe Roy whispers it against his skin.

Strong hands spreads his knees out wide and stares down while Dick struggles to breathe. “Damn. My pretty omega looks like he needs a deep dicking.”

And Dick squirms a little, he glances at Garth, chest heaving through the end of his orgasm, then nods. "Yeah. I do." His eyes slide away from Roy's face to his hand that is. Sliding his zipper down. Dick swallows thickly. "Roy. Don’t tease me."

"It's okay darlin'. I’m not."

Roy crawls onto the bed and pulls the sheet from Dick's body. He pushes Dick's thighs wide open and looks down at his candy pink pussy and the pearl white come staining his belly and slick dripping from his hole.

"You look good enough to eat, Robin."

"Roy," Dick murmurs, flushed with heat.

"Are you gonna let me come inside you too? Like my man, fish lips here?"

Dick nods drunkenly. He can't take his eyes from Roy’s cock. The weight of it thick; the head of it beading precome. Dick licks his lips.

Roy guides himself between Dick's labia, pushing until he finds that sweet hole. He sighs when he pops through, and Dick hisses, reaches up to clutch Roy's arms. "Ah. Roy," he moans. "It's. It's too much."

"You can take it, baby. I'll go slow. Slow and tender just for you."

And Roy takes his time kissing dick's mouth and his almost tears while he inches his way deep inside dicks' body. But Dick's tight and he doesn't want to hurt him. So he goes as deep as he can. "This is all you can take right now, okay. Don't push for more."

Dick looks at him with teary eyes. "I want it."

"I know you do darlin, but even with Garth warming you up like this, it's too much. But don't worry, I'll still take care of you."

He starts sliding back and forth, rocking gently until Dick relaxes. It's a slow, hard fucking and Dick gets off on how sweet Roy is to him. The way Roy pinches his nipples and teases the head of his cock.

“Fuck, I’m gonna bust this pussy wide open with my knot.”

“No,” Dick moans, twisting up, pushing Roy away. “Not yet. Wally. I need Wally.”

"You want Wally here? You want Wally holding you while I knot you?"

Dick nods, eyes clouding.

“Then Wally better fucking get here. Now.”

There’s a whoosh of air that rattles the shutters and knocks books from their shelves. Wally emerges from the air, clothes in disarray and sliding from his body. He reaches for Dick’s hand and kisses his knuckles. “I’m here, Dick. Sorry I’m late.”

“Kiss me. Kiss me so I can come. I'm gonna.” He moans into the fierce kiss, the slight tingles of lightning coursing through him. Wally licks the roof of his mouth and Dick shudders. “I'm gonna come!" Dick wails, splashing his belly again and clenching around Roy's cock.

“Fuck. I need more," Roy moans. "I need a little more. Wally. Give me your hand."

Wally jumps guiltily, pulling his hand from his pants. Roy takes it and wraps it around the base of his cock. "A little help here, baby."

Wally's eyes grow so wide but he nods, "Sure. Sure Roy." He starts to vibrate his hand

It sends a warm purr through the three of them, soft and growing. Dick comes again, pussy tight and wet and pulsing. He can barely talk. He just moans through it while Roy goes a little fast and then faster and faster. He can feel Roy's knot starting to knock against this hole. It’s what he wants right now, what he’s been craving all week.

“Give it to me.”

"Keep your hand tight. Fuck like that Walls. So good. You two. So fucking  _ good _ for your alpha, huh?" Roy goes off like gyser pulsing hot come deep inside Dick's pussy. His knot warming the palm of Wally's hand before shoving into Dick’s body. Wally can't stop staring at it and Dick and the way Roy and Dick start to twist and writhe at his touch.

"Fuck. Fuck. You can stop now," Roy pants, twitching.

Wally grins, sliding free of them, but not before giving Roy another little jolt. “Tell me the truth. Was I late or perfectly on time?”

“Perfectly rotten,” says Garth, pulling Wally into his arms. He kisses Wally gently while helping him untangle the last of his clothes and together, they climb onto the bed together.

It takes some time for Roy’s knot to go down. They curl into one another in the meantime, reestablishing their yearning with light touches, scenting, laughter. So much laughter. Dick often thinks he spends just as much time squeezing down on dicks with laughter as he does from orgasm. There’s probably a book to be written there, something pithy he can self-publish and sell on Camstagram. 

“What’re you smiling about?” asks Roy, kissing him softly.

“Nothing really,” says Dick. He tilts his head back, sighing at the attention immediately given. Soft mouths at the base of his throat, kisses traded against his skin. He has a ring of pink bruising there. No bites, nothing to foster a bond. They don’t need it, not yet.

When Roy’s knot finally goes down, the cycle of Dick’s heat has started to swing up again. He moans, tightening to keep the warmth inside him. Wally climbs on top and grinds over Dick, vibrating a little. Kissing Dick. Rocking against. Telling Dick he's the cutest boyfriend he ever had. 

“The only one,” Wally says proudly. 

“I beg your pardon,” Garth says, cocking a long gaze at them. “I’m standing right here.” 

“Don’t listen to those fuckers. You’re the only one that matters because you smell like sunshine and first times.”

Roy laughs. “We are so far away from the first time it’s not even funny." Then he slaps Wally's ass before spreading him open and spitting on Wally's hole. That's all it takes for Wally to explode all over Dick's belly

"Damn it, Roy," he groans, toes curling. His entire body shifts and shatters.

“You can take it, Wally,” Garth murmurs. His hand smooths down Wally’s back. “Dick needs you.”

“I’m here, babe,” Wally says, reassuring because he’s a hero and a good boy. Dick takes his cock and guides him home. 

“Easy, easy,” Garth warns, when the Wally immediately starts to tremble.

“Can’t help it,” he groans. “He’s so wet. I’m just.” Wally comes again, and Dick nearly screams as all the vibrations wash through him inside out. Distantly, he registers a tight push against his hole, quick spurts inside him, over his belly, and then nothing more.

* * *

Consciousness returns in slow waves, but Dick’s aware of things happening around him. The warmth on his skin. The soft touches to his hair, the damp lips kissing his, pressing against his cheeks, his neck. He yawns into a stretch, eyes opening in time to catch Roy and Wally flirting as usual.

Wally is trying to push Roy off the bed. But every action turns into Roy slinging him over one shoulder and slapping Wally’s ass, laughing. "Keep that up and I'll wear you like a vibrating cock sleeve, West. Give you what you really want.”

Dick hums sleepily. “That’s my knot. Not sharing tonight.”

Wally and Roy crawl to the peaceful side of the bed. “Is that so?” Roy asks, a cocky grin on his lips.

“Yes.” Dick kicks the sheet away and spreads his thighs. “This is my heat. You are my alphas. That is my knot. And I want it in me.”

It gets them horny and aggressive instantly to see their omega leader pretty and submissive for them. Smelling like slick and all but begging for their knot when they crowd around him

He’s boxed in on three sides. Hard cocks and soft kisses. Strong hands groping Dick while he whimpers and tries to keep up with them. His tits are squeezed, his nipples plucked, his cock teased, his clit pinched until he comes again, nearly as fast as Wally. It’s something Garth and Roy tease Dick with, mouths hot against his ear, while Wally blushes and flips them off with the finger not fucking inside Dick’s pussy.

"Are you ready, Robin?" Garth asks. Robin nods tiredly and moans when Garth turns him onto his belly and crosses his knees together. "Keep these together for me," he says and slides his cock between Dick's thighs. He fucks Dick like that, heavy and strong on his back while Roy stares into his eyes and kisses him. Until Dick begs for more. He gives Dick his cock and then his knot, his hot come, spilling deep inside while Dick rides the sensation. Thick body replaced by narrow muscle, Wally, strong and true, hunching him sharp and quick once, twice, the knot full and gone and back before Dick can mourn the loss. Roy follows, rolling Dick to his side and hooking a knee over his arm. He fuck’s Dick slowly while he pants and licks over two alpha cocks, sucking the tips into his mouth, letting them touch the sensative roof of his mouth, sending his eyes rolling and his mouth drooling while he comes, begging for more. 

“Please,” he whispers. “More. More, I need it,” when another knot doesn’t come.

And if Dick could open his eyes, he’d see the looks pass between them. The bed shifts, a flash of light and wind, then, “I got the toy,” says Wally, breathlessly.

He’s filled again, slowly, carefully, vibrations running through him, mouth open to hungry kisses and the taste of come, but it isn't enough.


	8. Chapter 8

It’s only in the twilight hours of his heat, when the cycles begin to break and the sticky satiated feelings of his body drown out the hunger that Dick truly enjoys himself. To the point that it is almost embarrassing.

Most of it blurs together, and he’s not ashamed of how much he begs, demands, how hard he rides, how much his alphas obey. And all the times they don’t. A truly spectacular example of which is a truly decadant fuck he does remember while perched on the ottoman. Mouth and cunt filled, the scent of alpha richer, stronger, and a vibration winding slowly through his ass that shook Dick until his world shook apart. He didn’t mind Wally taking a knot for him that time. 

Sighing, Dick closes his arms around the body working between his thighs. He feels a faint blush at the sound of hard cock moving in and out of his pussy. It’s an obscene sound, wet come and his slick churning inside of him. Another hard thrust rocks his body up, and Dick squeezes, inside, his arms, his legs, his heart, everything clamps down while he moans loudly, wanton and desperate for more. 

“That’s it baby. Let it all out for me.” Garth’s voice is smug, an alpha who knows his omega is falling apart from the inside out. It’s too much for Dick right now. He shudders and tilts his head down trying to hide his face.

“You can’t possibly be shy now, short pants,” a voice calls from what feels like far away. Roy. The cushions below Dick’s head sink lower and Dick with it. Just that little shift and it seems like the cock inside him goes deeper. He moans again.

“Yeah, like that. Go ahead and tell Garth how good it feels,” Roy says, fingers stroking the side of his neck.

“More. Please. It feels good,” Dick gasps out. The cock inside him thrashes a bit, side to side, swelling pleasantly, and Dick keens high in his throat. He can hear a smug note in Roy’s voice when he growls low against his ear.

“You love that Atlantean cock, don’t you?”

Just the idea that his friends know seizes something deep inside Dick and he jerks and squirm and squeezes hard.

Garth pushes up with a harsh growl, cursing into the space between them. “Seven seas, Roy,” he murmurs. “You wind him up too much.” His hand sweeps over Dick’s fevered cheeks. The touch is gentle, cool, such a contrast between them and the tepid feel of his chest when compared the absolute heat of his thick cock. And yes, Dick just loves it, squeezes down and rocks up, urging Garth to move faster, to let go, to come.

The speed increases. Dick’s moan breaks into short, hiccupping bursts. Wally laughs, rolls to the other side and places wet kisses across his cheek. “So cute, Rob,” he whispers. “Pretty little omega falling apart for him like this.”

Wally’s fingers buzz down Dick’s throat to his chest. Pinches Dick’s nipples and vibrates. Dick bucks up once, twice, three times and his cock shivers and spurts.

Cool lips, warm tongue, Garth invades his mouth, kissing the sighs before they can fully form. They become faster, jerked by Garth’s hips slamming into dick. His cock inflates, the knot of an Atlantean alpha fills him on the inside. Warm come floods his pussy in thick pulses. Dick feels exhausted. He is subjected to soft nuzzles and kisses while he slides his fingers through Garth’s hair absently until sleep overtakes him.

When he wakes, Dick is clean and naked under a sheet. Soft voices, shifting scents. Wally pushes hair from his cheek and kisses him gently. His touch is pleasant but doesn’t send fire down his spine.

Dick sighs with relief. 

“Feels good?” Wally asks, and Dick nods slowly, nuzzling his way in for another. “I think your heat broke.”

“Feels like it. Where is everyone.”

“Breakfast,” Wally says and finally gives into Dick’s silent request for another slow kiss.

“And they left you behind so I could actually get some food?” Dick asks, teasingly.

“Eh, it’s your kitchen. I’m surprised there’s food at all.”

Their small talk is interrupted by Roy, who sweeps Dick off the bed, withstanding his disgruntled huffs with ease. Dick shoves at his shoulders, muttering about brutish alphas.

Roy laughs. “Come on, I know you’re tired of laying down.”

“I’m tired of everything right now,” Dick grouses. 

“Even me?” Roy’s faux pout isn’t the slightest bit convincing. 

“Especially you,” Dick snarks, and is rewarded by a peck to his lips. 

“You’re gonna need more than that to convince me,” says Roy.

Dick spends the afternoon being fed, pet, teased, and pampered. Garth, Wally, and Roy each take turns scenting him, pressing their lips to the smooth, unblemished skin on Dick’s neck.

It brings Dick back to the start of their lazy love square, when he’d been young and entirely too willful to be denied. It’s perfect for them really. Their ties are strong, but they can be apart if need be. Their work in the hero community necessities that kind of independence. Each of the alphas have their own unique responsibilities as well. Wally to the Speed Force, Garth to Atlantis, and Roy to discovering how to be the man he wants to be for his own family, his daughter. And Dick. Dick has the city, Bludhaven, his family. It works for everyone. No need to ask for more when he has exactly what he needs, love in freedom all together.

There’s no reason to think about wanting more.

The sheets fall from Dick’s shoulders and he finally looks down at the bites and love marks along his body. Nothing above the neck. But they claim him everywhere else.

Wally’s hand covers his belly, amber eyes alive with laughter. “Whoa. Look at this little fella.”

Blushing, Dick falls into the pillows. “Why are you like this?” Dick complains. 

Garth trails his fingers around the shape of Wally’s hand resting on Dick’s little pudge. The sensation spreads shivers down Dick’s spine. 

“Someone greedily received all his alphas had to give and begged for more. But your desires haven’t been fulfilled,” Garth says, knowingly. 

The air around them is so suddenly warm. Dick sucks on his bottom lip, then tears his gaze away from Garth only to meet Wally’s soft stare.

“You look like you could be pregnant.”

Dick swipes the hands away with a groan. “Impossible, so don’t even suggest it.” He has contraceptives and uses them, thank you very much. Roy tugs Dick out of the sheet and into his lap. His strong thighs spread out wide and Dick’s part too exposing his cunt, still flushed with arousal. His scent rises. At his back, Dick feels a rumble moving through Roy’s chest.

“That just means we didn’t try hard enough,” Roy murmurs. He reaches down and pulls his cock free. It cants back, already hard and thumping against the swollen lips. “We’ll get more of Garth’s magic sperm in you, fucking breed you until this little bump is real.”

Dick tangles fingers into Roy’s hair and drags him close for a kiss. “You’re welcome to try again,” he says, voice teasing in challenge. After all, he still has another day on the calendar and then a week to recover.

He slips into the feel of hands on him, lips molding to his skin, hands roaming his body. Wally reaching for his cock. Garth’s hand on his belly while the other one feeds Roy’s fat alpha cock filling his pussy. Heavy rock of his hips up and down until Dick feels like he’s could float away if not for the strong hands on him, anchoring him.

He dreams of long ago, being Robin, wrapped in the thrill of something new. He dreams of being Nightwing, the fear of his first year and the toll it took on his body. The freedom during his first heat in months, the heat of his alphas knot pulsing inside him, the ghost of a kiss on his cheek. He dreams of being bred, growing round and fat and happy and in love with life and the people in his.

* * *

The Titans receive an emergency signal on the first day of Dick’s recovery week. They’re to join the Justice League on the moons of Paradore and protect a sacred shrine.

“It’ll be three days max, Rob,” Wally says. He picks up Dick’s feet in order to tuck a blanket underneath then slowly lowers them back to the couch. “You gonna be okay?

From his prone position on the couch with a heating pad beneath his back and a cooling pad under his ass, Dick groans. Suddenly his personal space is filled with three muscular alphas kissing and cooing and petting him. Dick flaps his hands at them until the move away. 

Really, his alphas traveling trip into space for a few days would be perfect for his recovery. Post-heat Dick needs immediate space. Anything else and he’ll get antsy, angry. It’s not always fair to them, but they know and understand. 

“Please don’t let me stop you,” he says. “I need a break.”


	9. Chapter 9

It might be entirely too soon for Dick to be out on patrol, but that doesn’t mean he’s not monitoring the com lines. When the emergency message from Jason comes in, he immediately springs over the back of the couch to retrieve the reader. And then limps back to his seat a bit winded.

A heat always takes a lot out of him. 

Groaning, Dick falls back on the cushions. He knows it would be better if he had a mate, the bond would infuse him and such, but he’s alone right now, home pleasantly filled with the fading scent of sex. He likes this, his own space, his own time to do what he wants and take care of himself and his family the way he needs to. If Garth, Roy, or Wally were around they certainly would kick up a fuss about him leaving the apartment right now.

Not that they would stop him.

Brow furrowed, Dick stares at the message. Why would Jason need emergency suppressants sent to him?

He stares at the coordinates until they resolve into a location on his mental map—a warehouse in Gotham Park South. The possibilities really aren’t all that good. Jason has been targeting unsanctioned heat houses for the past six months. Dick’s own mission before his heat had been loosely related. He can deduce that Jason’s site searched found another. 

Messaging Babs and asking for any chatter she picked up on Red Hood tonight might net him more details, but Jason sent a message to him specifically. Asking one of the family to check up on Jason wouldn’t go very well when he finds out. And somehow, Jason always finds out. 

Unfortunately, omegas aren’t universal, but Dick has several packages of safe brand suppressants that should assist until proper medical care can arrive. Then he grabs the requested alpha suppressants. 

He sends a message in return.  _ I’m on my way _ .

After slathering scent blockers to his body, Dick slides into his suit and out the window. The grapple catches the nearest jumpline, and he launches into the night.

* * *

Dick parks his bike at the rear of the warehouse. He’s not surprised to find the security turned off. He is surprised to see that the building looks abandoned. There’s no evidence of criminal activity. No vehicles on the ground, no beefy bodies skulking in the shadows.

The surprise turns into concern when he tries to contact Jason over the coms and gets no response. After waiting a minute, Dick repeats his message through Red Hood’s narrow transmission line. Jason doesn’t answer at first, and when he does, his voice sounds thin.

“Where are you?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“I brought the suppressants like you asked?”

A long pause, and then, “Fuck. Fuck, goldie. I asked you…? Fuck. I didn’t. I thought I said send them?”

“And your favorite carrier pigeon has arrived. Now I’m worried. What were you tracking that brought you here?”

Jason’s breathing is a little uneven, like he’s uneasy. A warning sign. Dick searches the darkness for some sign of danger. 

“Red Hood. Are you compromised.”

“Fuck. No. No,” Jason practically squawks in his ear. “This is just. Personal. So you can go.”

“I’m here to help, Jay. Let me help,” Dick says, firmly.

They might not share DNA, blood, or deeply embarrassing childhood secrets, but each member of the bat family has a trait of stubbornness that connects them as closely as being Gothamnites and drinking breakfast tea with a teaspoon of milk and one sugar. Therefore, Dick’s surprised when Jason capitulates instead of being sent on his way. Not that Dick would’ve left without scoping out the site just in case.

Jason huffs. “Fine. Northeast quadrant of the building, southern interior wall. It’s going to open for 180 seconds. Toss the suppressants down, then get out of here.”

“Any reason for all the secrecy, Double Oh Hood?”

“One-hundred sixty-three seconds and counting.”

Dick slides down from the roof through a vacuous hole and onto the wide support beams. The warehouse guts are open and empty, signs that the business had long abandoned the building. Dick locates the wall quickly. It’s open, like Jason said it would be. With careful footsteps, Dick walks into the dark alcove and finds a set of stairs. 

Curiouser and curiouser. Dick looks both ways and then darts inside. 

With careful steps, Dick descends the stairway. The first thing he notices is the scent. It hits him when he’s three steps from the ground, a wave of simmering musk so thick, Dick feels it coating his throat. He reaches for the wall to steady himself because that…. That smells so good. He’s rarely encountered this kind of scent in his life. Prime alpha with a heavy seed. He could go to his knees for this alone.

There’s no other scent.

“This is definitely not a heat house,” he murmurs.

He reaches the end of the stairs, which opens into a wide basement. The lights are dim, but he makes out what looks like a small kitchenette on the far wall in between two doors. In the center of the room is a heavy wooden futon laid flat. It sits a large screen television that is playing…. Once he realizes what’s playing, Dick blushes. He really shouldn’t recognize that alpha, but he was young once, and the Deathstroke: Knot at Large series of adult films really supported him through the awkward moments. Like before he and his alphas figured out how to coexist outside the bubble of Titan’s Tower. And again, when Roy came back with a child.

Suddenly, a shadow disentangles itself from the futon. It rises until it reaches an approximate height of confused young alpha. A shirtless young alpha with wide shoulders and a naked, heaving chest that looks perfect for resting against. Dick freezes as the confusion in the alpha’s face turns to anger. It’s the tail end of his stupid heat bringing that flush to his cheeks and the stir in his belly. It’s the heat and this alpha scent filling his head and not Jason.

Jason who is stalking towards him, a dangerous look in his eye. The closer he gets the worse he looks, and the worse he looks the better he appears to Dick’s increasingly hungry gaze. Sweaty hair curling at Jason’s forehead, skin lightly sheened from exertion, and a heavy cock that sweatpants do nothing to hide.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jason’s lips are full and red in a way Dick has always tried not to notice, like he’s been biting them. His eyes aren’t much safer to focus. The blue in them have been blown out by a muddy gold ring. Alpha. Dick barely keeps the word from slipping free.

Slowly, Dick swings the bag with the suppressants around then tugs the zipper down to show them. “Suppressants,” he says, rather uselessly he feels and then winces when Jason frowns harder.

“I told you to drop them down the stairs.”

“You said toss them down.”

“Same difference. Whatever. You’ve delivered them. Now, get out of here.”

Dick’s tongue is kind of glued at the top of his mouth now that Jason takes a step closer. His alpha pheromones are strong. It makes Dick’s head a little hazy. A lot hazy. Jason reaches for bag, and for some reason, Dick doesn’t think it’s a good idea to let him have it. He shifts backwards, clutching the bag to his chest and feels a little dampness between his thighs. 

“Seriously, Dick. Give me the goods and go.” Jason growls, low and threatening, a warning. That’s all Dick gets before he’s being grabbed, swung around, pressed against the wall but not hard. Gently.

“Dick. Dick. I’m going to let you go, and then you’re going to run up those stairs.”

Dick blinks up at Jason. Licks his lips inhales deeply. “Uh huh.”

“Don’t  _ do _ that. I’m about ten minutes from peaking.”

“Uh huh,” Dick nods, sliding his hands across Jason’s chest. He probably said that already but it bears repeating. “Uh huh. For what?”

“For my rut,” Jason bites the word out angrily. “And you came into my safe house smelling like alpha. Multiple alphas.”

“’m wearing scent blockers?”

“You are?” Jason sneers, incredulously. “Well, fuck this is a nightmare, and you have no sense of preservation.”

Dick focuses on the words and not the man. “You’re really mean when you’re angry. Did you know that?”

“And you’re really hot when you’re you and that’s fucking bad for me right now. Get the fuck out of here. Now.” His hand lands on Dick’s shoulder, grasping the thin material enough to use it like a grip and shove Dick towards the stairs. It’s enough to shake the lethargy from Dick’s mind, replacing it with a spark of anger.

“Hey!” He shouts, twisting. 

“We don’t have time to flirt it out, Dick. I’m serious.”

Dick’s about to reply, when suddenly, the wall behind him shutters and the sound of heavy stone locks into place.

Jason looks up the stairwell, stricken. “Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Dick, you asshole, we’re locked in here now.”

“You lock yourself up? You’re about to rut. Why are you locked up?”

Grimacing, Jason flexes his fists. “I just. It’s better this way,” he says. “Fuck Dick, why don’t you ever listen to me?”

Dick looks around the room again. When he returns to Jason, a new picture appears in his head, similar to the old one, but much more clear.

“You really do isolate yourself, don’t you?”

"So what if I do?" Jason says, bravely. "So what if this is my choice? It doesn't involve you, Dick." 

It’s the look in Jason’s eyes that makes Dick think perhaps it should. There's fury and the panic and hurt burning in Jason's, not for himself but for Dick. It’s the way Jason’s locked himself away from the world rather than find a person to be with him, to care for him in a time of need. He shouldn’t be alone right now, trapped in a basement with vintage knot porn. That’s so lonely.

“You shouldn’t be alone right now.”

A half-grin. “I’m always alone. Don’t see why my rut makes a difference.”

But it does make a difference to know that Jason is experiencing zero intimacy while in his rut. “Is that why you messaged me? So I could help you?”

“I’m out of suppressants, and I know you have like, six alphas or whatever. You’re bound to have something you could slip me.” His words and his scent have a bitter edge.

Carefully, Dick slides himself free of the tight grip. Next, he folds his fingers around Jason’s wrists. The skin is hot enough to feel through the glove material along with Jason’s racing heartbeat. Dick smiles gently, saying, “Jason, I’m here.”

Jason doesn’t even pretend to misunderstand. He shakes his head denying Dick’s words. “No,” he says. “No, Dick. Don’t.”

“Jason,” he repeats softer than before. “I’m here.”

“Because I thought you could follow my simple instructions.” Jason’s hard gaze travels around the room. “Fuck. Okay. I have enough food for the two of us. The lock down will end after 48 hours. You can stay in the bedroom until then.”

“Little wing. Let me help you.”

“Dick.” Jason says his name like a warning.

“Do you not want to spend your rut with an omega? A willing omega?”

It is way easier to convince Jason than he had anticipated but then, his hands had been sliding up and down Jason’s very muscular thighs, framing his very massive cock.

“You have alphas,” Jason says, voice low. Something inside Dick bristles. He reaches for his uniform and unzips it exposing his blemish free neck, then tilts it back in a way that will mortify him later.

“I’m my own omega. Promise not to try and bite me, and you can be my alpha too.”

Jason lets out a sound, harsh and pained, before closing his eyes. His face is very beautiful like this, although it might be cruel of Dick to think so when Jason is clearly trying to restrain himself. Dick gives him a private smile.

“My best alpha.” He drags his fingers along the elastic waistband, tugging down until he can see the thick root of Jason’s cock. His heart thumps in his chest. Certainly his biggest not that he’d say anything. “Come on, little wing. Let me help you.”

There aren’t many first time experiences that Dick can catalog in his daily life. But this kiss is something of note. The hand on his chin is tender, the mouth entreating his lips open hungry. So intensely, devoringly hungry. As if Dick is the first breath of morning, the last after a bitter engagement. It seems to go on forever, yet it ends before Dick can even blink. Jason’s fingers tremble against his cheek, sculpting the cut of Dick’s cheek, the swell of his bottom lip while he searches Dick’s eyes.

“Dick,” he breathes. “Dickie, I.”

“Just kiss me again, Jay.”

And wonder of boy wonders, Jason does. A kiss becomes a kiss becomes a nip on his lips, a clash of their tongues, a tightening on their grip on each other. Dick’s fingers drag through Jason’s hair, up and then back down to brush his ears, the curve of his jaw. Something in Jason snaps there, when a knuckle brushes his scent gland. Jason grabs Dick’s wrist and shoves his hand down. Moaning, Dick works his own way into Jason’s pants. Hot, damp, sweaty skin warm in his palm. His clever fingers stroke to the root and lightly teases where the knot will form. Jason slams forward, groaning into his mouth, but his hands, cradling Dick’s face, stay light. Dick begins to jack him slowly. Up and down, up and down a little further each time until he reaches the wet tip. A thumb to the slit sends Jason rocking forward again, crushing them against the wall. His scent flares. Dick wants it. Wants to reveal in it. Wants to taste it.

He pushes Jason away, determined to get those sweats out the way. Get on his knees and solve a problem right now. Of course Jason denies him. Of course, supplies the brittle side of this need. 

“No. Not… not like this.” Jason hauls Dick into his arms in a single swift movement and carries him to the futon. Instead of tossing Dick down, Jason sets him carefully onto his feet and turns back to smooth out the covers. Arrange the pillows just so. Straightening up for an omega to make him receptive. Comfortable. 

Well, Dick thinks, reaching for his zippers, he’s not about to let those efforts go to waste. The top of his bodysuit is down to his waist when Jason turns back around. He instantly stills, staring at Dick while taking in four deep breaths.

“Almost done,” Dick says, working the glove off his hand. He looks away to pursue the zipper along the thigh. Looking away is a mistake. He lands on the bed with a startled  _ ooof _ . The mattress sinks under their combined weight. Jason balances above him, eyes unblinking and staring down at him.

“Dickie,” comes the rasping complaint when Dick tilts his chin just so. He looks hungry, irises swallowed by his blown pupils that seems even bigger when he leans close, ducks to slie his tongue up the length of Dick's throat while Dick squirms and moans beneath him. 

"Jason. Wait. Be careful." 

“Fuck. Sorry. I.” He pushes back. “I can. The original plan. You stay here. I’ll go. There.” 

Dick catches Jason’s cheeks between two hands, smiles. “Look at me, Jay. It’s okay. I want to be here. With you..”

“I’m about to be your favorite mistake,” Jason promises. He seals it with a kiss.

The first peak of Jason’s rut should be hard and fast, a quick dicking down that his mind and body craves. It’s what Dick is used to, honestly. Clarity comes after that first knot. But Jason did say he lives to disappoint. Dick is not disappointed. Not by Jason or his hot kisses. Not by the strength in the hands holding him down and close and tender. Not in the cock rocking over his belly that is twice the width of Dick’s omega cock and looks half again as long. Not with how this whips desire through him, and he moans when Jason’s fingers slip into his body, fucks him deeply until he comes. It’s only then that Jason does, thrusting until he spills over Dick’s skin.

Panting, Jason tilts Dick’s face to his and whispers, “I want to taste you. Let me taste you.” Dick lifts his head thinking about kissing, but Jason’s already trailing down his body, spreads Dick’s thighs open. Dick blinks and his hips are braced by a pillow two strong forearms. Jason’s hands wrist along his waist and hips. “Can I?”

“You have. You can do anything. Everything, Jay. Just don’t bite my neck. No marks okay.”

Jason growls low in his throat.

“I’m my own omega, remember. You can’t claim me.”

Jason’s gaze lowers. “This is mine,” he says, stubbornly. When he speaks, hot air scalds Dick’s throbbing pussy, and Dick moans, encouragingly.

“Okay, yes. That’s okay. That’s. Fuck that’s more than okay, Jay.”

And then Jason leans up and sucks the tip head of Dick’s cock into his mouth. It’s a wet, impatient blowjob, a dirty suck and swallow that has Dick writhing with nowhere to go. He comes like a bottle rocket, sputtering twice before exploding into a shower of white sparks. Jason swallows, suck’s Dick clean, and then lips his way down kissing he wet skin along the way. Fire builds under Dick’s skin like a second heat has sprung loose in his body. He falls into it, body loose and languid, pussy wet and shivering each time Jason’s tongue fucks into him. Each time his little clit is sucked. He comes a second time, shaking and begging because his omega card is twitching weakly and he still needs more.

He wants to reach of Jason’s cock. He wants to hold it steady and sink down on i. Either straddling Jason’s lap or like this, legs open and hips cocked to receive it all.

“Come on, Jay. Come on. Fuck me. God, fuck me. Knot me.”

Jason grins down at him before coming up to his knees. He takes the head of his cock in one hand and begins sliding it along the length of Dick’s pussy, teasing kisses against his hole. “Call me alpha first.”

Dick makes a strangled sound, somewhere between a laugh and a moan. He clutches Jason’s shoulder and squeezes. “Jason. Now.”

“You did it before. Say it again.” He laughs — laughs — when Dick shakes his head. Jason crawls closer, bares down with sweet pressure. The head slides through, and a deep and fulfilling sensation that causes Dick to fall back and exhale. He curses because it’s only the tip in his body, only the tip that allows the start of sweet pleasure and nothing else. Jason. Isn’t. Moving. The heavy hands on his waist hold him in place so he can't move, can't slide up or down or however he needs to get that lovely alpha cock deep inside him. Dick clenches uselessly.

Whimpering isn’t what he means to do, but it happens. “Jason. Stop playing around.”

“Is this okay, Dick? Are you sure this is okay? Do you want this alpha cock in you? If you do, just say it. Say it,” Jason says, a challenge in his eye. Dick reaches up and tugs on the soft hairs on the nape of Jason’s neck, tugs hard.

“Earn it,” he breathes.

Jason’s eyes widen, shocked, and then he surges, lips capturing Dick and hips grinding slowly forward filling Dick up with his heavy cock. It feels like it goes on and on until he bottoms out with a groan. 

The entire room seems poised on an anxious breath while Dick lies there, full and trembling for more. Then Jason says, "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Dickie. fuck. You feel so good," and begins dragging his hips back, taking that fabulous cock away. Dick clenches down, whimpering, but it doesn’t stop Jason. He slams in, slow back in building a pace that’s perfect. A slow, vacant smile spreads across Dick’s face. 

“So good, little wing. So fucking good. Don’t stop,” he moans, rocking up to meet him. “Don’t stop until you come inside me. Until you knot me.”

Jason’s thrusts become faster, more erratic, a deep pounding that makes Dick ache inside. He comes with a shout, thick come pattering inside, and Dick follows, wrapping his body around Jason and holding him close until the sparkles fade. He’s barely got his breath back when Jason shifts and he realizes.

“Oh god,” Dick moans. “You didn’t knot me.”

“Not yet,” Jason says. He pulls back, hard cock slipping free, and admires the mess he’s made. Then he pushes Dick’s knees up to his face and mounts him again. Jason’s focus bearing down on DIck is a heady thing. He hiccups and squirms when Jason pulls out and sighs and whines when Jason slams back inside him. His feet hover over Jason’s head, Jason is in so deep, mumbling all kinds of filthy alpha stuff. 

And Dick really shouldn’t be encouraging him but. This is so hot. And his little wing’s alpha cock is driving him crazy.

“But they, oh god, they came so deep inside me. Roy, Wally, Garth.”

“I could smell them on you. And your heat.”

“They were trying to get me pregnant.”

Jason stops. A shudder tumbles down his body slow as a rockslide. “Mine,” he growls, pumping into Dick again. “My Robin. My Nightwing. My brother. My omega. My pup inside you.”

He feels it this time, the knot, steady and growing, popping inside Dick with the pressure he’s craved. So hard, so good. Dick feels his eyes rolling in the back of his head and the world goes dark.


	10. Chapter 10

One of the biggest differences between an omega heat and an alpha rut is the timeline. A heat can last anywhere from four days to an entire week, even with a bonds and claims to mitigate the effects. Alpha ruts are typically three days. Jason completes his in two, something that has never happened before. Never. 

It's a morning of blissful relief for Dick who had woken knot free for what felt like the first time in a week. Also, the automated locks had released, and Jason has breakfast waiting for him.

Jason is talking with careful astonishment on his face while reiterating that his rut had never been like this. In hindsight, Dick is sure that Jason was leading to some big pronouncement with the way he had touched Dick’s face so gently. But the moment had ends when Jason winces.

"Hey. About this." His thumb sweeps below Dick's scent gland then presses down gently. Dick squirms in his chair. "Damn."

"What? Jason what did you do?" Dick gently feels around the sensitive skin. He flips a spoon up searching until he finds a bruise spreading across his skin. Deepining like a mark. Dick barely heard the apology over his righteous fury.

“I told you not to try claiming me, Jason. It’s the only thing I said you couldn’t do.”

“And I didn’t,” Jason says. “I’m sorry, but I wasn’t trying to. Not like that.”

It doesn't matter that Jason didn't bite the right spot. He came close. At the very least a bite like that could have triggered a bond. And bonds, even heat bonds, came with their own complications. Like prolonged mating cycles or increased reception for breeding. Dick isn’t ready for that, certainly not after one rut with Jason. What's worse is the pain is minimal, a sure sign that Dick had been receptive to the mark, maybe even encouraged. Dick’s anger bloomed inside him. It’s always been a caustic thing, and Jason’s rose to match it just as quickly.

“Jesus, I must have been too caught up thinking you were—” Dick cuts himself off with a savage growl.

“Well, don’t stop now,” Jason sneers. “Go ahead. Thinking I was what? A good alpha? A safe one? Tame? Worthy of your precious time?”

“Yes!” Dick explodes. 

“Which one?”

“All of the above. I don’t know. Fuck. This really isn’t….” Dick scrubs a hand through his head. “I should go now, before I say anything else.”

When Dick comes out of the bathroom, he finds Jason where he left him leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed and his head down. He didn’t watch as Dick shoved his torn suit into the backpack or when Dick began his slow hobble up the stairs. It was only when Dick was about to cross the threshold that Jason’s voice trailing up from the dark.

“I thought I could be your alpha.”

Dick pauses at the open passageway, hurt that Jason could so easily turn his words back on him. And then incensed that Jason thinks laying this at Dick's feet is at all okay. Dick turns and hurls two words back down.

“Earn it!”

* * *

The Brownstone is nestled deep within a tree-lined neighborhood that buries the city noise and thoughts circling Dick's head. They return once he exits the cab and starts another dignified limp up the stone stairs leading to the building. 

Probably, Dick should have been cognizant of the consequences that would arise with helping Jason through his rut. Even if their good times have begun to outweight the bad, they still have a long way to go. The rivalry, the lingering resentments, the distrust—all from Jason’s direction of course—still hang over them like clouds on a miserable day. He knew this. He didn’t think it would explode in their faces less than three hours from the final peak in Jason’s rut cycle though.

And Dick can’t forget how utterly sated he’d been until that moment, fucked until he was drooling and so very happy to cuddle and be cuddled. To kiss and be kissed. And then he had to open his big mouth. He should've taken Jason's hand and invited him back to his very place. Then he could be dragging him inside to meet with the others so they could sit on the couch, still hand and hand, while Dick tried to explain how much Jason means to him.

The door flies open before he reaches the landing. Wally swoops down on him. Dick melts into his arms, face crumpling.

“Where the hell have you been, Grayson?” 

“Out.” Dick wipes his eyes. 

“For an entire day? Reeking of crushed dreams?” 

They move into the house, where Roy and Garth hover just beyond the couch. Garth frowns at Wally. “That’s enough.”

“It’s the truth. I know a desperate alpha when I smell one.”

Dick didn’t think he could feel worse, but that right there, takes him lower than low. He drops to the couch, wincing, and then pulls Wally down beside him. He reaches for Garth too, who immediately enfolds him in his arms.

“What happened, Dick?”

Roy steps in front of them, a stern look on his face. “You smell like Jason.”

“Whoa, really?” Wally inhales deeply. “Now that’s a threat. He’s really fucking heavy. Heavy like Garth.”

Dick tugs at the track jacket he’s practically swimming in. “Yeah. I got a message from Jason after you left. He needed help. I went to help him. He went into rut. And I,” Dick swallows. “I helped him through it.”

“After your heat?”

“Are you okay? Is Jason?” asks Roy.

“Um. Yes, I’m fine. And Jason is... I kind of went off on him after.”

“You? Blowing up after an intensely emotional experience? Doesn’t sound like you at all,” Wally says, sarcastically. His smile stays soft, and full of affection. “But seriously, that was a lot, huh? Heat to rut, back to back.”

Dick tilts his head to look at him. “Maybe. Doesn’t mean that I was in the right. Wally, I crossed a line. I just. Lashed out.”

“You know you don’t owe us an explanation.” Garth folds their hands together. 

“I know,” Dick says. “I just think maybe. Maybe you picked up on something before I did. And I’m sorry about that. I wasn’t trying to drag you into whatever this is. That’s not what we’re about.”

The hair on Dick’s arms begin to raise. A spark winks in and out of existence. “Wally? What’s going on.” He turns to find Wally staring at his neck. Shit. Dick lurches forward, grabbing his wrists. “Wally, no.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Wally says, calmly. Calmly. This is not good.

Dick can feel Roy and Garth's eyes on his neck. The skin tingles and he flushes.

“He didn’t do it,” Dick says, immediately. He lifts a hand to cover the bruising. “We were both drowning in the moment. His rut triggered a dry heat and, honestly, I probably wouldn’t have noticed. But he didn’t do it.”

“But that’s what set you off,” Roy says, showing off the perception that always made him so dangerous. 

“He tried to apologize and I just. Didn’t want to hear it.”

“Don’t make excuses for him,” Wally says.

“I’m not. I’m not. It was good and then it wasn’t. And I left. I probably. I shouldn’t have left him there.”

Dick pauses. It's hard to admit, “I think I was angry because I do want that. I want a bond. I want to be claimed. But not right now. Not without you.”

Roy crouches down before him and cups Dick’s cheeks in his hands. Dick didn’t realize he’d been crying until soft fingers wipe away the tracks. 

“You need to tell us these things, short pants. I know you’re holding back from us, but I always think it’s because of the whole ‘Batman is my father’ thing. Which I don’t judge at all. But don’t you think you should just tell us if you want to bond one day?”

“Or if you’d like to court your brother,” Garth whispers into the shell of his ear.

“Um. I guess it would help if I admitted it to myself first, huh?” Dick says. He receives a soft kiss. And then a firm pinch to both cheeks.

“Yes, it would. We need to hash this out,” Roy says, seriously. “Figure out what works for all of us. And if it’s some kind of permutation, so be it. But I would be willing to court Jason. Garth as well.”

“I would be willing to watch Roy take Jason’s knot,” Wally says, equally as serious. He flinches at the slap to the back of his head. “Ouch.”

“Really?” Dick asks, determined to not be derailed by that mental image.

Garth nods. “Whether you saw this as such, you have already approached us with your intentions, Dick. We have discussed this at some length.”

“You have?” Dick sounds surprised to his own ears. And he’s absolutely surprised right now.

“Yes, and we were willing to speak to Jason as mentors or brothers or. Whatever you need.”

“You know, it’s great that we’re finally talking about this thing right now, but isn’t someone missing?” Wally asks.

Dick nods, and Roy starts moving towards the door.

“I’ll find him.”

* * *

Roy returns to the brownstone within the hour with Jason in tow. In Dick’s mind, he looms larger and stronger than the other alphas in the room, but then Dick takes in the redness of his eyes, the way his shoulders hunch inside his leather jacket, the way he stares down at the floor.

After a long pause where no one says anything and the staring is far too intense, Garth clears his throat. “Please sit down, Jason. We just wanted to talk to you about what happened.”

Jason tosses him a quick glance before finally looking at Dick. Finally. His gaze finds that point on the floor again. “Look. Whatever he said happened is probably filled with so much self-flagellation and pity, it’s basically not true. It was my rut, my fault.”

Dick looks at the others. “No, it wasn’t. It was mine. I felt vulnerable. I took it out on you, Jay.”

At the same time, Dick says, “I’m sorry,” Jason blurts, “What do you want from me?”

It surprises Dick, and cuts his apology short. “Excuse me?”

“What do you want from me, Dick? I just. I really need to know.”

Dick swallows. In the hour he sat waiting, Dick had planned out exactly what he wanted to say. And he had accepted the warm touches and the frankly competitive hickey from Wally and Garth’s warm reassurances. With Jason in front of him, refusing to look at him, his words seem like an ineffective method of communication. Words never worked with Jason, especially planned ones.

“I want. I wanted you to be sheltered by our pack. Garth and Roy as your mentors.”

“Just Garth and Roy, huh?” Wally mutters pointedly.

“And I don’t want things to change. Well, clearly some things are going to change if you're with us.” he says, nodding towards Jason. “But nothing else has to. Because we all have important responsibilities that might keep us from fully committing." He spies movement in his periphrial vision. Roy shifting in his seat, a slight frown on Garth's lips and he falters. "I don't mean we won't be ready to later. But for now we can just. We can be together. Firgure out what that means. We can still keep what we have, this choice."

The room goes silent, and Dick tries to gauge each alpha’s mood. It’s difficult with the scent blockers on, and the indecipherable calm cast on Wally, Roy, and Garth’s faces. It’s okay, Dick thinks, sliding his gaze to their hands next. They’re probably just processing. He’s just made a huge announcement, but it’s not life changing. He’s made sure of it. Unfortunately, the hands don’t offer any insight. Roy’s are clasped together loosely between his knees, Wally’s stuffed in his pocket, Garth’s arms are crossed pressed, all respective signs of deep thought in each alpha. And Jason’s fists are clenched tightly, shaking with anger. Oh boy.

“Stop fucking lying,” Jason snaps, crossing the room.

Garth joins Wally on his feet standing their ground against Jason’s furious stance. “Hold your temper, friend.”

“I’m working on that,” Jason grounds the words out. “I'm working on a lot of things because I thought. Roy made it sound like it was more than what you're offering. But Dick's fucking lying, talking like that. I _want_ more than what he's saying. He wants more too!”

Roy goes to his feet as well. “You don't think we know that!”

“Then fucking act like it! I just don’t know why a pack of alphas would just sit there and let Dick be miserable all the time.”

“I’m not.” Dick’s voice cuts through the growing tension. “I’m not miserable. I just. I don’t want anyone to feel obligated. Tied down.”

Jason points an emphatic finger his direction. “See. Miserable.”

“I hate to say it, but the kid’s right, short pants. Even when you don’t want to. Even when you’re on your guard." Roy sighs. "You were the youngest out of all of us, and we let you dictate the pace. Never questioned it too hard either because it works. Even when I. Even when I hurt you all."

"It is the past, Roy," Garth says quickly. "And we are stronger because of it."

"We got a good surprise at the end too. Bonus Harper. And we love her," adds Wally.

"I know. I know you do, but this is about Dick." Roy turns back to him. "What we have works, but you won't ever aks us for more because of that. Or maybe it's like with Jason. You won't admit that you want more until someone forces the issue. And it should be us. You shouldn't be afraid of us, Dick. And I'm sorry if I did that.”

Garth nods. “Have we not earned your trust after all this time?”

“Maybe he just needs more time,” Wally argues.

“Jason. _ Roy _. Wally, wait. Garth, you know I.” Dick begins, but he’s interrupted. By a barrage of angry alphas defending Dick, mollifying each other, arguing. It’s loud and it’s annoying and Dick brought this on them all. 

“Wait a minute!” Dick’s voice cracks through the grating noise of alpha posturing, a cruelly loud sound to his ears. They turn as one, bodies poised as if ready to approach some threat, but they see only Dick, fists trembling, jaw tight. 

“You’re all right. I don’t know what I want. I never seem to know what I want, but after this week I do.” He meets each of their gaze, holding until he has their attention. “This right here. Even when we’re sitting here fighting? I feel happier with all of you here. Stronger. I want _this_. I hope you do too. And Jason. Jason, I am sorry. You don't have to earn anything from me. What I feel for you is real and already yours alone.

“If any of you feel the same or even if you think you could, then we will figure out how to make this work.” Dick looks at each of them in turn, exhaling softly. "Now, Wally, Garth, Roy. Jason. What do you want?

Each alpha goes quiet with a contemplative look on their face. The slow blink from Garth; the flex in Jason’s hands, Wally’s foot tap, Roy’s nod; all signs that they are absorbing this deep. Their serious expression gives Dick hope that he can be a spark for them all the same way Jason did him. One man, a little hope. A plan laid out, a light to guide them.

* * *

They meet on the vaunted rooftop of the Gotham Cathedral without mask, or doubts, or fears. The last stipulation had been difficult to agree to, even for a reputed man without fear, like Dick Grayson, until Jason had amended it to no "unreasonable" fears.

As first dates go this one is pretty lowkey, two men balanced on the railing and talking. They're bundled against the cool air, but after the first few minutes, Dick slide the glove from his hand and extended to Jason, who didn't hesitate to do the same.

The sun rises slowly, filling the world with light, and Dick exhales. "It's quite a sight," he says.

"Yeah," Jason says, voice hushed with awe as Gotham City rises. "It is. You're gonna have to work very hard to top this."

Dick catches that sly grin out the corner of his eye. "Just sit tight. You're about to see how the best boy wonder gets his man." 


	11. Epilogue

A few weeks later finds Nightwing prowling another rooftop for loose ends. It's dusk, much earlier than when the Bats are typically out, but the Signal had an emergency and Dick had been the closest. And Jason swooped in because a Robin in danger? He'd never rest until they were safe.

Red Hood and the Signal are wrapping up their talk. Dick can tell from the way Jason’s shoulders have finally settled. His hand rests on Duke’s shoulder for a second, a little shake, and Duke’s head tilts back like he’s laughing. Which is good. This is a good moment for both of them. Dick doesn’t have to be involved. It’s not like Duke is purposefully leaving him out anyway. Jason though, it's hard to be around him when in uniform.

They have decided that their alter-egos would continue forward as normal. Purely professional, nothing but work while they navigated the rest of their relationship. Everything else would grow with time. But it's hard staying away, especially tonight, knowing that Jason and Wally had lunch that afternoon just the two of them. He wants to know what happened. Maybe more than Jason’s time spent with Garth or Roy, which seems easy by comparison. Wally and Jason are oil and water, and the over under on their lunch date is pretty good right now.

Dick had moved into the Brownstone fulltime, and most nights, Garth, Roy, and Wally or any combination of them all would join him. Their lives have become permutated moments, each building shared trust that strengthens the whole. Any given morning might find Jason strolling through the back door for breakfast. Mor often than not, Jason would return with Dick after patrol. He doesn't even offer an excuse now, just showers and sits besides Dick on the couch, scenting him until another alpha woke to join them—usually Roy, who is equally a night owl. There's other things too. Weekends in Star City spent with Lian in the park. Plans to visit New York together before the next UNE session; a week bouncing around SanFranJumpLand doing touristy things.

Dick likes the changes, likes coming home to a house filled with noise. He enjoys the flow of conversation, the way they never seem to skirt topics anymore. He likes seeing Garth and Jason sitting beside one another in deep contemplation because they like to be slow and deliberate before answering. And he likes the way Roy cups Jason's cheeks and the restraint in Jason's hands resting on his waist when they kiss slowly, deeply. As Wally likes to say, it's so damn good.

He notices Jason’s helmet turn his direction. Noon day sun sliding over the faceplate. What is he doing? What is he thinking? Jason wears many masks, it’s hard to read him. Jason tilts his head, claps Duke’s back again, and then drops off the edge of the roof.

Even though it’s a move Dick’s seen a thousand times from many different people, heroes, villains, bats and metas alike, performed himself even more times, Dick feels his heart thump and his breath catch. In that moment, he feels something else, a tiny flutter low in his belly. 

And then Dick really can’t breathe. 

* * *

Sitting on the bathroom floor next to a pharmacy bag filled with white plastic sticks, Dick could only stare at the sunlight dancing across the ceiling with a storm of questions striking through his head, each beginning the same.

How? How? How in the world could he be pregnant?

How could he be so damningly pregnant. How could he know it so early?

Gently, Dick presses a hand to his belly, still flat and carved with muscle. He hasn’t felt a flutter since the rooftop three days ago. It hasn’t even been three weeks since his heat.

Oh. There’s a new feeling twisting in his gut, but it sits heavy as stone. If he were anyone else, Dick might name the sensation worry. But he’s been trained by a Judan in the way of compartmentalization. This is… not a problem. This is a mystery that needs to be solved. He knows how to do that. Not… be that. 

The first step of a mystery is to confirm a mystery has actually occurred. Dick tosses the positive test to the side. He can try another test to be sure.

Four tests and a deep dive into the science of pregnancy tests and brand accuracy later, Dick can confirm that he might be pregnant. Despite his strict and strenuous use of contraceptives. 

But it shouldn’t have happened. He needs to know how. He needs to know why.

Time to call in the big guns.

* * *

With a puff of pink smoke and a whirl of sparkles, Zatanna Zatara arrives in the middle of Dick’s apartment. Her smile is dazzling, but it doesn’t lift the weight from Dick’s chest.

“Thanks for coming, Zee.”

She nuzzles his cheek before placing a quick kiss there. “It sounded important.”

“It is important,” Dick says, leading them to the couch. Once settled, he grasps at his courage and says, “I need you to examine me with your magic.”

Immediately, her hands are aglow with magical energy. “What is it? A curse?”

“Uh no,” Dick assures her quickly. “I want to know if I’m pregnant.”

Just saying the words allowed sends a complicated wave emotions shooting through his chest. He draws a steadying breath, and then smiles. 

Zatana takes his hand. “What happened?”

“I don’t know. Something impossible I think during a very unorthodox heat, for us at least. I just want to be sure.”

“Alright. I need you to relax.” Her magic builds, surrounding Dick. Slowly, his body floats into the air and then rotates until he’s parallel to the ground. 

“Efil sgnirps morf eht esrevinu os eht esrevinu swohs em efil.”

A burst of pale light sweeps over him, soothing in and glowing like the distant glow of a star. When it disappears, Dick is slowly returned to his seat. Zatana stares at his middle, a deep frown on her lips. 

“What is it?”

“Well, your instincts are correct. You are pregnant. If you’ll forgive me for saying this, you’re entire this area,” she circles a hand around Dick’s lower belly, “is humming. Literally. There's the natural virility of humanity of course, but the amount of magic inside you isn’t something I’ve seen outside of magical beings. Really, Dick, you’re like a cradle of life. Literally.”

“Really?” Dick asks, voice faint.

“It’s not entirely unfamiliar. Atlanteans carry magic inside them, a gift from Poseidon, but it also feels like you’ve been struck by Zeus.”

Dick sighs. "Or the speed force?" 

Zatanna blinks. "That could explain it." Her eyes narrow into a perplexed look. "And there's something else too." 

"Something else?" Dick echoes, dully. 

She nods. "Something green. Like life but more willful, like a vine that only knows how to grow." 

There could only be so many explanations for that one, and Jason's face flashes in Dick's mind. An ache spreads across his chest. All of them. Inside him. 

“Okay. It’s what I thought. Now it’s confirmed. Thanks, Zee,” Dick says, weakly. And then he begin to cry.

* * *

This time Roy arrives first. He comes through the brownstone door and immediately stops in his tracks. Dick frowns at him, confused. 

“What’s wrong? He asks, worried by Roy’s slow approach.

"Nothing," he says. "Nothing at all." Roy’s hands cup his cheeks, warm, strong with calloused fingertips stroking the velvet soft running down Dick’s temples and following the shell of his ears. The kiss is soft but increasingly deep, stealing away Dick’s breath. Roy kisses him like he’s on a mission, thoroughly, unflinchingly, giving absolutely all of himself and challenging Dick to do the same. And Dick’s never backed down from Roy, not ever. He’s trembling when they pull away from one another, heart stoked to the brim and pounding.

“Roy,” he pants. “What?”

“I’m with you,” Roy whispers. “Whatever you want, whatever you decide, I’m with you, short pants. All the way to the end.”

It’s there in Roy’s words, the tenderness in his bright eyes. A certain knowledge. Blushing, Dick looks away.

“I didn’t. I want to tell you all. Together.”

“I’m sure we'll all learn about it together. Some of us will just know it first.” He loops his thumbs into Dick's belt loops and tugs in for another kiss. "Betcha one-hundred bucks Wally's the last to get it."

"How did you know. Is it my scent? It should be too early for that to change right? And anyway, I'm masking. "

Roy's grin just gets bigger. "I'm a daddy," he says simply. "I know these things."

Dick ducks the next kiss. "Yeah, okay daddy. I got sparkling cidar for if things go well. Get the glasses."

"Hey." With gentle fingers, Roy tilts Dick's chin back towards him, whispering, "It's gonna be fine."

Dick accepts the next kiss and the one after that. They stand in the middle of the living room swaying, broken apart only when Garth and Wally arrive in a swirl of air.

Garth hugs him close, a curious look in his eye, but Dick shake his head mouthing, "later," while Wally launches into his latest adventure. Dick relaxes with them tossing fruit back and forth and laughing, as always. And then Jason walks through the door. He takes one look around the room before bringing his gaze back to Dick. “You’re fucking _ pregnant _, Dickie?”

“What? What!?” Wally shoots to his feet. “Rob are you…? Is he? You’re?”

Roy falls back on the couch, laughing throatily.

“How did you know?” Dick asks, and he’s echoed by Wally’s sharp, “Holy shit you are...wait. Yeah, Jason? How did you know?”

“How could you not know? Look at him? He’s fucking _ glowing_.” Somehow Jason makes it sound like an obvious fact. He's often so careful of Dick, always has been, but Jason's never been as hesitant as he is now, fingers shaking approaches to slide a lock of hair behind Dick's ear. The slide along the shell down to the umblemished line of Dick's throat. His voice is raspy when he asks, "You happy, Dickie?"

Dick gives him a trembling smile, tears in his eyes as the shred of joy in his heart shines out. Glowing. "Of course I am, Jay. We're all about to be parents."

Roy squeezes his shoulders. "I'm Daddy Prime." 

“Well, secrets out,” Dick says, wiping away his tears. “Now you know. I’m pregnant. Pack meeting adjourned. There's refreshments in the kitchen.”

“And we’re thrilled.” Wally zips forward to kiss him silly. He slowly encircled and gently squeezed. Garth’s nose touches his neck and he kisses him gently.

“This is wonderful, Dick. But how did it happen?”

Dick chuckles. “I don’t fucking know. Zee’s pretty sure it has to do with magic sperm and the speed force.”

“Speed force? Hey, do you think they could have red hair,” Wally interjects. “Cute little freckles across their tiny cheeks. Like me. Or Roy.”

“I know what you’re getting at,” says Roy. “And I’m pretty sure we have equal opportunity here.”

“Yeah. But red hair,” Wally stresses.

“That doesn’t mean shit,” Jason scoffs. “I start as a red-head in at least three different universes.”

They part, gearing up for an argument. 

"Get the snacks please," Dick calls, and Jason immediately steers Wally to the kitchen with one hand on his back. Because he's watching, he sees the determination in Wally's face and the blur of motion before he zooms into the kitchen. Jason slaps a hand to his cheek and blushes.

Garth sits on the couch to watch, and Dick slides into Garth’s lap.

“I think we’re going to be just fine.”


End file.
